Fate Can Be So Cruel Part 2: Return to the Iron Mines
by Pandafan91
Summary: It has been 3 months since Po has accepted the title of Dragon Warrior and the new responsibilities that have come with it. He has come to accept the Masters as his new comrades and is slowly coming to terms with his new life. All the while, Tigress has been adamantly researching the mysterious new mark found on the back of Po's neck. Summary continued inside...
1. Slow Progress

**Well here it is folks! The start of the long awaited sequel to my series Fate Can Be So Cruel. Never did I ever expect for one of my stories to recieve so much support from the readers out there. I mean 689 reviews and counting!? It's unreal! And so, even though it's taken me a few months to get started, I finally managed to sit down and start Part 2 of the series. I know I won't probably be able to top part 1, Let's be honest, I think that was probably my favorite story I've written yet...maybe.I don't know exactly, A Legend is Born will always be pretty special to me. but regardless, I'm rambling, So without further ado, I give you the beginning of Part 2 to Fate Can Be So Cruel! Enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kung Fu Panda or it's characters. Only this AU storyline and the OC's**

**Summary:**

_It has been 3 months since Po has accepted the title of Dragon Warrior and the new responsibilities that have come with it. He has come to accept the Masters as his new comrades and is slowly coming to terms with his new life. All the while, Tigress has been adamantly researching the mysterious new mark found on the back of Po's neck. But all that could change when Shifu receives a message from the Emperors Council and assigns Po his first undercover mission._

_ Despite the protest from his new comrades, Po must dive back into the life he thought he had finally escaped forever and once again live as a slave and not the Dragon Warrior. Old faces both good and bad return, and as Po closes in on the secrets his former Master is trying to keep covered up, he finds himself in a most unforgiving situation. _

_ Can Po make it through his first mission alive while also rescuing his former teacher? and if he can…will he be the same Panda he was when he left? _

* * *

"**Fate Can Be So Cruel:**

**Return To The Iron Mines"**

_Created by_

_Pandafan91_

**Chapter 1**

**Slow Progress**

**3 months later…**

Twilight…a peaceful time to say the least. A time where most creatures are normally at peace sleeping soundly in their homes, many patiently awaiting for the sun to arise to begin yet another day, while the children dream away safely in their beds. It was a time of quiet, peace and tranquility; A point in the day where the entire world just seems… still.

Far to the eastern side of China, a place known to all as the Valley of Peace was one of such locations. In the center of said Valley, there was a village filled with many enjoying the great wonders that was sleep, as they waited for a new day of trading, working, and playing to begin. Not even the local Blacksmith was awake yet firing up his Forge. But for all the peaceful dreams that were no doubt being had by the innocent villagers within the Valley, there were always those of course, who could not.

High above the Village on top of the tall mountain that stood towering above, was the Jade Palace, a sacred temple home to some of China's greatest Kung Fu Warriors. There was the newly appointed Grandmaster of the Palace, Master Shifu, along with his many students, The Furious Five, His adoptive son, Master Tai Lung, and the Grandmaster's latest student…The Dragon Warrior.

All was still within the magnificent palace grounds as a beautiful silence echoed throughout every corner of the space. The early morning dew glistening off the grass and many decorative trees throughout the Palace in the moonlight. High atop of the tallest steps within the Jade Palace, Master Shifu could be heard sleeping peacefully inside his new Grandmasters chambers, although in just perhaps a half an hour, the Red Panda would be waking up just before Sunrise as he did every day for his morning meditation followed by receiving his daily greeting from his students.

Meanwhile, at the Far end of the Palace grounds, beyond the training hall, the bath house and the Servant's quarters, were the Student barracks, the sleeping quarters for the remaining residents of the Jade Palace. Inside, one could hear the restful noises of the Masters inside as they all continued to sleep peacefully, each awaiting the eventual morning gong to wake them from their slumber. Each of them, except for one that is.

There was one individual who was not having such peaceful dreams. Rather, it was quite the opposite. Down the hallway of the Student barracks, placed in between the rooms of Master Crane on the left, while Master Tai Lung's room was on the right, was a room where a Large Giant Panda could be heard muttering incoherently in his sleep, as he continued to toss and turn in his sleep, his brow now drenched in an alarming sweat, as he clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying to desperately escape his dreams.

**Po's Dreamscape…**

Po was running frantically through the bamboo forest, all the while he was wondering frantically, "_This can't be happening! How…How could they have found me!? I have to run…I have to hide_!" Soon though Po came to the edge of the forest and had approached the Village gates as he quickly rushed through and began running through the village streets.

As he ran, Po continued to look around frantically, trying to find someone to help him. "Hello! Is anyone here!? Where is everybody!? I need help!" but nobody answered his pleas, and all Po could see before him, was an empty village.

Po soon saw his Father's restaurant coming up on his right and hope soon started to rise up in his heart, "Dad! I have to warn Dad that they're coming. We have to get out of here!" but as Po rounded the corner and rushed through the restaurant doors, he realized that it too was void of any life. "Dad? I don't understand. If you aren't here, where would you go?"

It was then that Po heard the familiar laughter down the street, and his heart once again filled with fear. They had followed him into the village and were now gaining on him. Trying desperately to think of what he should do, Po quickly came up with solution as he looked up at the top of the nearby mountain. "The Palace." Po whispered, and soon he was once again running.

As he exited the Restaurant, he looked to the left just long enough to see the Shadows still approaching him from down the street, as one of them shrieked in a feminine voice, "There's the Panda!" and upon hearing those words, the shadows once again began to race after the Panda, while Po could only turn and start running up the Thousand steps leading up to the Jade palace.

He could hear them just behind him, growing closer and closer with every step he took. They were almost upon him, but Po wouldn't stop running. He would never let those Monsters take him back. Never again. Soon Po burst though the Palace doors and quickly shut them behind him, placing the giant wooden lock in front of the door to keep the Shadows at bay.

Slowly Po began to back away from the door, his eyes never leaving it as he began to wonder whether or not the doors would be able to keep them all out, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him call out to him. "Panda?"

Po instantly whirled around and was actually relieved to see some familiar faces, as he looked upon the Faces of not only the Furious Five, but his Teacher Tai Lung, the Red Panda Shifu, and his Father and Sister Ming, all of them watching the Panda curiously. Po then stepped forward as he said, "Finally! Where is everyone? Where are the villagers? Wait, no, never mind, I need your help! They found me!"

Tigress was the first to step forward as she got straight to the point and asked, "Who found you Panda?" but just as Po was about to answer, there was a loud bang from the doors, as whatever was on the other side tried to burst their way through, but fortunately, the Palace gates were managing to hold… for now.

As Po began to take a few steps back, the Masters around him, began to step forward and began to form a ring around the Panda as each of them stood at the ready, prepared for whatever was on the other side of those doors. Even Mr. Ping and Ming were now standing behind the Panda. But after a moment, the bashing on the palace gates ceased and the Masters began to straighten up and relax. And then one by one…they each turned to face Po.

One by one, the faces of the Masters each twisted into a devilish smile as Po suddenly began to feel incredibly nervous. Slowly Po turned around and saw his Father and sister were also sneering at him and immediately Po knew something was wrong. "What's going on…everyone?" but as soon as he asked the question, one by one the Masters, his Father and Sister were suddenly enveloped by a mysterious black smoke, concealing their persons from the Panda's vision entirely. "What is this!?" Po screamed when he heard a new voice from behind him. "Did you really think you could escape us forever, Panda?"

Po's heart practically stopped as he slowly turned around and gasped in horror, for standing around him now in the place of the Jade Palace Masters, along with his family, stood the nine people that Po had hoped to never have to see again for the rest of his life. The nine individuals that for 20 years…he was forced to call Master.

Across from him stood his first Master, Jun, an overweight pig in a black robe with a cane, next to him stood Mister Bao, a male Crocodile wearing red pants with a yellow sash tied to his waist. Then there was Mistress Mu, A Female red fox, wearing a pair of spectacles and a pink robe with many decorative rings on each of her fingers. Beside her, was the man Po probably had feared the most out of all his Masters, A large water Buffalo, wearing brown pants and a gray vest, with his trusty whip hanging at his hip and at the ready. His name was Cheng.

Beside him, Po then saw Master Qiang, A male gorilla wearing a familiar green robe with silver cufflinks. Next to him, stood Mistress Shui, a familiar female Komodo Dragon, wearing a fiery red robe and a vicious sneer. To her left stood Master Wei, an unusually large wolf, in gray pants and a dark blue vest, with a curved sword strapped to his hip. Next to him, stood Master Yi, an older Ram with a Cane, in a dark brown robe with a black eye patch covering his left eye. and finally, standing beside Jun, was the last Master ever claim the Panda as his own. It was Sai, a Boar, wearing brown pants and a red vest, with the same whip attached to his hip that Po knew he had destroyed just a few Months ago.

They were all here. Each of his former owners…were all here. And the mere sight of them all gathered in one place was enough to paralyze the Panda in absolute terror. Po then looked over at Sai he whispered in slight fear, "I don't understand…I saw them take you away to prison! How are you-?" But in that instant, Po felt an all too familiar sting across his back, along with the same sickening sound he had come to hate above all others throughout his life, as he was struck down with a whip.

Crying out in pain at first, Po turned to see it was Mr. Cheng who had struck out at the Panda as the Water buffalo continued to laugh at the felled Panda beneath him. It was then that Po heard Mistress Shui mutter from behind him, "Tsk tsk tsk…Did we not teach you how to address your superiors, Panda? To address your Masters in such a way is-" But it was in that moment that Po finally had snapped back to his senses as the sensation of fear he received from the whip was slowly pushed away, "I HAVE NO MASTER! Not anymore! You don't own me! None of you can control me! I. AM. FREE!" as Po stood to his full height, he continued darting his eyes around, trying to keep track of all 9 of his former owners while he tried to gather up any amount of courage he could muster.

It was then that Mr. Cheng laughed once more as he declared, "Well…I do believe it's time we reminded our insolent Panda…just who it is that is actually in charge around here." and one by one, Po watched as each of the 9 Slavers surrounding him brandished their favorite method of punishment. Be it a cane, whip, or blade, Po was suddenly reminded of just how brutal these Masters could be, as each and every memory of how he was always "Punished" came back to him like the flood gates of a river opening up after a heavy storm. Po slowly backed away and into the center of the ring as he muttered, "No…no… please." But again, Po's mind was assaulted by the horrible memories, as he recalled each and every beating he had ever received the closer the 9 slavers drew.

Quickly Po dropped to his knees and held his head as he screamed out in utter agony the memories of all the Pain he was ever forced to endure as real now as they were the days he received it all, "STOP IT! Stay away from me!" but the 9 owners just laughed at the Panda, as Sai asked in a taunting tone, "Dragon Warrior? Don't make me laugh! You're just a spineless Panda! Always have been …always will!" But Po simply tried to block the boar out as he continued to cower before the Masters while shouting, "NO!" but it was Cheng's voice that he heard last saying, "Let's have some fun…for old times' sake, Panda!" and it was then that each and every one of the 9 Slave owners struck out at Po with their desired weapon, forcing Po to scream in constant agony. As they each descended upon the black and white bear.

"GYAHAAAAAAAA!"

It seemed to go on forever as Po was beaten time and time again, being forced to relive the exact kind of Hell he was forced to endure for the majority of his life. But just as Po was about to black out from the pain, he looked up at the now blood red sky and whispered to the Heavens above. "Why? Why can't I just…be Free?"

In that moment though, Cheng now stood towering over the Panda as he looked down at Po with that same twisted smile Po remembered from so long ago, as the Water buffalo said with finality, "Good night, Slave!" and with that, Cheng raised his whip up one last time and struck out at Po, as Po could only shut his eyes in defiance an cry out weakly, "NOOOO!" but the instant Po closed his eyes, he was met with a flash of red light.

It was only for an instant, but in that instant Po saw a flash of an individual sitting in a dark cell with their back up against the wall, but the room was so dark, that Po was almost unable to make out any features but there was just enough light that Po could make up the shape of a Rhino…an older Rhino. And then Po's world went dark briefly, only for Po to suddenly see another red flash before his face again, but this time it was no person he saw…just a symbol.

A symbol he had come to learn of just a few short months ago. A symbol in the shape of a red eye… but just as quickly as it had come…it was now gone.

* * *

**Back in reality…**

Quickly Po gasped and his eyes snapped wide open, as he shot up from his bed, quick as lighting and was breathing heavily, his fur now covered in a cold, damp sweat. After taking a few deep breaths and blinking his eyes a few times, Po slowly began to recognize the room he was now in, as he tried to calm himself down. He was still in his room at the Jade Palace. He could hear many of the other occupants snoring peacefully as they continued to sleep down the hall and around him. As Po was continuing to look around the room frantically, he also came to realize something else. He was safe.

Once Po's breathing finally managed to slow down enough, he slowly swung his legs over his bed and held his face in his paws. It had happened again. It wasn't the first time he had had such nightmares before; seeing the faces of the many individuals who made the majority of his very existence an absolute living Hell. After 20 years of being forced to live, work, and suffer for what he could only imagine to be some of the most heinous monsters in the world, Po had finally managed to escape them. After 20 years, he had finally managed to escape practically the only life he had ever known, the only life he had ever been able to truly understand. The life…of a slave.

And now…nearly ten months after escaping his most recent…Master…although Po was now in the process of constructing a new life for himself…he still couldn't manage to shake the horrors of his past life. And it was beginning to take a rather noticeable toll on the Giant Panda.

Slowly, Po lifted his head up from his paws and began to aimlessly look around his room. Across from the Panda up against the far wall was a wooden chest, filled with the few clothes and belongings that the Panda could truly call his own. Inside were a few tattered robes, a couple of vests, and some pants. At the bottom of it, was one particular article of clothing that Po absolutely treasured. A simple, yet valuable red cape, that he had obtained shortly after his escape from the Slave owner, Sai, and his rice plantation. It may not have been much to look at, but that Cape had many uses that the Panda valued. For one, it made a rather decent blanket, or even a pillow when folded up. That and it along with a pair of old shoes, was the first thing Po had ever truly owned and he wasn't going to give it up for anything.

To his right, sat a wooden desk of sorts, or as Tai Lung liked to call it, his work station. It was here that there were about 4 different wooden items scattered about the top of it; three of the blocks showing some of the different progression stages of a hobby of Po's, wood carving; along with a red box containing the very wood carving kit his father had so generously bought for him his first day back in the Valley.

In his spare time, Po liked to try and make wooden toys for the children who resided in the Orphanage that was located near the Valley of Peace. Never being allowed to have any toys of his own as a child, Po didn't want other children to go through life without having at least one friend, even if it was made out of just wood and paint. He knew how much of a comfort having just a simple toy back when he was a child could have been.

And underneath the Panda was a bed… an actual, real bed, custom built to sustain the Panda's weight so that it wouldn't bed or break. Not that Po really needed to worry too much about that. He may have been one of the larger creatures in the Valley, but he was far from what you would consider a normal Panda to look like.

* * *

Years of damn near starvation had denied the Panda the opportunity to achieve a normal weight for his species, and years more of working in fields, furnaces, Mines… and fighting in local taverns for cheap coin once he was older, it all allowed the Panda to achieve a rather muscular frame, which, over the past five months, even Po was now noticing, that his muscles were getting larger, as well as his stomach…if only a little. No doubt a result of being allowed more than one meal a day, to go with the near constant training.

The day after Tai Lung had returned to the Jade Palace, and had agreed to become Po's new teacher, Tai Lung and the other Warriors had just woken up from the morning gong and just as he was passing Po's room to go and join his fellow warriors and new student for breakfast, he managed to catch a brief glimpse of the Panda's room next to his own and just stopped.

After standing in the hall for a brief moment, Tai Lung, without even asking for permission, walked right into Po's room and stood there in the doorway, appalled at what he was seeing. At the time, there had only been a simple bedroll, a small pillow, and a single blanket. These three items along with a single sack in the corner, was all the Panda had been entitled to for the 2 months he had been a resident at the Palace and to say Tai Lung was furious was an understatement. Especially since Shifu made an immediate effort to make sure Tai Lung himself had a bed to sleep on his first night back at the Palace. Yet apparently, even after 2 months, the Dragon Warrior still wasn't entitled to so much as a bed of his own.

After looking back at the Panda and seeing the clear confusion on his face that day, Tai Lung realized that Po truly expected that this was all he was entitled to have in his room at the Palace. So after giving Shifu a rather dark glare, Tai Lung walked past the other Masters stopping only to tell Po he wanted him to join the other students in the training hall for the morning, while he went down into the Village to gather a few things. He never said what he was going for, and refused to answer Shifu when the old Red Panda had called after him that morning. But Po, having just recently damaged the Red Panda rather seriously by crushing the tiny Master's hip in a fit of rage, decided that he didn't need to add fuel to any fires and so simply did as his new "Teacher" had instructed and spent the morning training with the others under Shifu's instruction.

That afternoon, Po and the Five had finally broken for lunch and everyone was definitely ready for some food. Even tofu would have been welcomed to everyone, had Po not started making a few dumplings. It was only once they had all finished eating did Tai Lung return and asked Po to come with him for a moment, to which Po had just gotten up and followed him quietly.

As they had neared his room, Po was beginning to wonder what Tai Lung was wanting to show him when the Snow leopard had stopped just outside the Panda's room and turned around abruptly to stare at the Panda. In a brief motion, Tai Lung reached out and slid open the Panda's door and beckoned for Po to enter saying, "I hope this will be suitable for now, Po." Po, although confused, walked into his room and his eyes widened in surprise at all the new furniture in his room. The Desk, the chest, but what really had his eye was the object set up against the right wall…the bed.

Po remembered looking at Tai Lung with a face covered in disbelief as he asked, "Is…is that bed…for me?" Tai Lung nodded as he replied, "It's all for you Po; the bed, the workstation for you to work on your toys for those orphans, the Chest for your personal belongings and clothes. It's all yours and don't you dare let anyone else tell you differently."

Tai Lung, unlike the rest of the Masters, had learned early on once meeting Po, of the kind of Life he had been forced to live. A Life that unlike the Furious Five, Tai Lung had unfortunately, been given several glimpses into, having seen the cruelty of Slavers from a distance during his time he spent searching for a single Panda cub who had been taken from the Valley by a group of Slave Traders. A Panda, that would unknowingly one day come to learn what it takes to be the Dragon Warrior from the Snow Leopard himself. That Panda cub… was Po.

Po remembered how he looked at Tai Lung desperately wanting to ask him just one question, but was for whatever reason holding himself back. Eventually Tai Lung had to ask, "What is it?" it was then Po looked back into the room briefly and then back to Tai Lung as he asked, "Can I…Can I please sleep on it…for just a little while?" Tai Lung had actually smirked at the Panda right then and just said, "Of course…enjoy. Tomorrow our real training will begin, Dragon Warrior." And with that, Tai Lung left Po in the hallway to go and venture off to the Training hall, leaving the Panda to enjoy his first brand new Bed, for the very first time.

* * *

As Po shook himself from the memories of Tai Lung's first day at the Palace, he slowly got up and walked over to his chest and opened it, pulling out one of his black vests. But as he was putting it on, he noticed that there were a few more snags and tears in the fabric than before. Training up here with these Kung Fu Masters was really taking a toll on his clothes and it wasn't as if he truly had much to work with in the first place.

After placing the vest on, covering the dozens of scars he had received over the past 20 years from his previous Masters and pulling on a pair of slightly torn matching black pants, Po reached for his wrist wrappings that he kept at the top of his clothes and began to hurriedly wrap up his arms from the wrists up to just below his elbows. There wasn't a day that went by that Po wouldn't wrap up his wrists nice and tight. The last thing he needed was to be reminded constantly of the rings and names of the individuals who had caused him so much Pain…and so much suffering. Those Marks…he just wished that there was some way to get rid of them…to erase them from existence altogether.

Thinking about the marks that were branded into his arms, Po's paw slowly went up and he gently brushed his fingers over a single spot at the base of his neck, right in between his shoulders. It was a mark that resembled that of an eye. At first, Po thought it might be another name, like the ones he had on his arms, but according to Tigress, this particular mark wasn't a name…but a symbol of sorts. A Symbol that he might never have even discovered had Tigress not spotted it herself.

And so for the past 3 months Tigress has been adamantly researching the Mark, trying to find out what it even meant along with any details she could find on it at all, while Po struggled with trying to remember how he even received it in the first place…but that was the problem…he couldn't recall how or when he ever received a mark like that, and he could generally recall at least who gave him the dozens of scars that painted his entire body, both old…and new.

On the other side of Po's wall to the left of the Panda's room, Tai Lung was lying on his bed watching the Panda's shadow through the rice paper wall, as the large bear continued to prepare himself for another day of training. Tai Lung had observed the Panda waking from his recent nightmare due to the Panda's muttering, managing to wake the Snow leopard up from his own slumber. Not that it was incredibly difficult to do so, for Tai Lung himself was an incredibly light sleeper.

Though, Tai Lung was indeed growing concerned with this continuing instance, but wasn't entirely sure how to go about handling it. That creature had more than every right and reason to be seeing demons in his dreams. But Tai Lung could not help but still feel a desire to somehow help the Panda. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Po had asked him to teach the Panda what it meant to be a Dragon Warrior, or maybe it was that he still felt obligated to in a way, take care of the Panda and help him now in any way he could after failing to rescue him 20 years ago. Whatever it was, Tai Lung would have to worry about it later. If he was going to keep his promise to the Panda today, they needed to get an early start on their training.

Tai Lung quickly threw on his purple pants and Iron belt. Once he was ready, Tai Lung quietly exited his room and walked down a door to stand before the Panda's room. After knocking briefly, the door slid open and Tai Lung was greeted by the Panda's same blank expression he had come accustomed to seeing every morning. Only this time, there was a noticeable dampness to the Panda's forehead and Tai Lung immediately asked in a whisper, "Are you feeling alright?"

Po just nodded his head and replied, "Yes…just a bad dream. Is it time?" Tai Lung nodded as he replied, "It is if you want to be able to visit your Father this afternoon." Upon hearing this, a small smile crept across the Panda's face. If there was one thing Po loved more than anything, it was being able to see his Father and spend any amount of time with him. It was because of this, that Tai Lung tried to allow Po as much time with his Father as he could, without shaking his duties as a Master. One of the many ways they came up with to accomplish this, was for Po and Tai Lung to wake up extra early, and start training immediately, giving Po sometime in the afternoons, depending on the day, to visit his Father and perhaps…his sister and little nephew too.

Tai Lung just smirked as he said in a small whisper, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's get started then." And with that, both the Snow Leopard and the Panda quietly exited the barracks and made their way out and over to the Training hall courtyard.

* * *

**With Shifu…**

Shifu awoke at the same time he did every morning, a solid hour before the morning gong. Even the weeks following his most recent injury he had received from the Giant Panda could not keep the small Master from his daily routine. Though his tonics he had been taking for the pain in his hip were sure doing their best anyway.

After the "incident" that had taken place between Po and Shifu 3 months ago, it became painfully clear that Shifu was going to require some medical attention for a time and so he had moved one of the Village Healers into the Jade Palace and employed him as the Temple's private healer.

For months the Healer, an older goat man named Jian, had been preparing tonics for the Red Panda to ease the pain in his hip. When asked about how Shifu had obtained this recent injury, Shifu quickly came up with a cover story, claiming to have been injured during a training accident. That he had momentarily been distracted and was struck head on by one of the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion. He didn't want anyone to learn that the Dragon Warrior was the one who had crushed his hip…purposely.

It also was meant to be a small gesture towards Tai Lung, though after the moment Shifu watched Tai Lung take one look at Po's room at the time and Shifu immediately remembered he had denied Po many amenities, one of which in particular he made sure Tai Lung received the very night his Son had arrived, Shifu knew the gesture was all but forgotten.

Tai Lung…was indeed different in many ways then Shifu expected. Then again, his son was away for 20 years, 5 of which he spent searching for a single Panda cub…to finish his mission, only to fail. So it shouldn't have come to any shock that Tai Lung had changed. According to the snow leopard, he had spent nearly 15 years in almost complete isolation during his self-imposed exile, so perhaps expecting the exact Tai Lung he had lost to return home was a bit of a foolish wish. But that didn't stop Shifu from hoping. Hoping that perhaps one day SOON…he could truly have his son back.

But before he could expect Tai Lung to completely accept him…Shifu needed acceptance from a few others first. One being the very Panda who was keeping his son from leaving him again. The night Tai Lung learned of the way Shifu had treated Po…how he had acted towards the Large creature when he first arrived at the Palace…he was furious.

To learn the things Shifu had put the Panda through, what he denied the Panda on a daily basis, all for the most part in the name of his Son…Shifu knew it was going to take time for Tai Lung to come around and accept him for his mistakes. And the first step to achieving that, was to receive the Dragon Warrior's forgiveness. And then…there was Tigress.

Shifu…for so long never even realized what he had done to his own Foster daughter. And it took the words of his angered son, to finally put his actions into perspective. For so many years Shifu felt empty inside after Tai Lung's disappearance…after he left... that it never even occurred to the Red Panda what he was doing to his other child…a mere little girl.

As Shifu laid there in his bed for a moment staring up at the ceiling, his son's words from 3 months ago rang through his mind as clearly as the night he heard them as he recalled their conversation, "-_But even though I left…you were not alone Shifu. You still had Tigress. Who from what I understand, you all but ignored this entire time_." Shifu then looked up and asked, "_Did she…say that_?" Tai Lung shook his head no saying, "_Not in so many words…only that she envies me for being able to actually call you Father_."

As Shifu finished recalling the memory, he sighed heavily and slowly sat forward with a groan. Looking to his right next his bed sitting on top of a small night table was an empty bottle of his pain medicine. Shifu sighed as he made a mental note of needing to speak with Jian today for another bottle. In just a few more weeks Jian thought Shifu would be able to no longer need the tonics for his injury, but again, that would be in a few weeks.

Reaching for his cane, Shifu carefully forced himself out of bed once again and got to his feet, moving his joints about to loosen them while testing the strain on his hip briefly before he began to exit his Chambers, ready for yet another day. As he walked outside his room, he was once again thinking about how to possibly make things right with his 3 pupils when something managed to catch his eye.

Turning to the right, just down the Hall beyond the Reflecting moon pool, sat a shelf holding the 1000 scrolls of Kung Fu. To the left of that was a door that was just barely open. A door…that at this time of day, should have no purpose for being opened under any circumstances.

* * *

Quickly Shifu began hobbling his way across the Hall of Heroes and over to the door which lead down into the Palace Archives, an ancient library containing hundreds if not thousands of scrolls filed with infinite knowledge. Knowledge that if in the wrong hands could prove to be rather disastrous.

` As Shifu began to descend the cold stone stairway beyond the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see an occasional torch was lit to provide a source of illumination. Whoever was down there was planning on being there for quite some time, leaving Shifu to now believe that perhaps this was no intruder, but perhaps one of his students. But still, what purpose could any of them have for being down here at this hour of the night? Or was it day?

Regardless, Shifu soon had his answer as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around the corner to stand at it's entrance and stopped. Their, lying up against the wall about halfway down the Hall, with perhaps a dozen half opened scrolls lying about her was his Foster daughter, Master Tigress.

As Shifu approached her, he noticed that many of the half opened scrolls were of a particular coincidence, they were all of different symbols or crests. As Shifu came to stand beside Tigress, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently as he called out, "Tigress." Instantly Tigress's eyes snapped open as she jerked forward with her fist raised ready to attack, only for it to be smacked away just as quickly by Shifu's cane as the two locked eyes briefly and Shifu watched as Tigress's face went from anger, to understanding in seconds.

"Master!" Tigress blurted out as she then quickly stood up and brushed herself off as she stood over the many scrolls and bowed to Shifu saying, "Good Morning Master! I ...am I…Am I late for training? Forgive me Master, I must not have heard the gong." Shifu just waved is hand dismissively as he watched Tigress kneel down and begin picking up many of the scrolls and rolled them up. "You would not have heard it down here even if you did miss the gong Tigress, the walls are far too thick." Tigress nodded as she responded quickly, "Of course Master."

Shifu then watched as Tigress returned the scrolls before asking, "Might I ask what it is you are doing down here…and why you appear to have been here all night?" Tigress froze briefly as she stared at the wall in front of her for a moment. It was true, she had been here all night and her appearance only served to confirm it, what with her fur ruffled about and her appearance slightly dishelved. For the past 3 months, Tigress had been adamantly researching one specific symbol that she had come across one night. A Mark that looked very much like an eye that was found at the base of Po's neck.

But what the mystery about this particular mark was that Po never even knew he had it. He didn't know what it was, how he got it or when, and the Night Tigress confronted him about it, she could easily see that not knowing the Mark even existed before then clearly upset the Giant Panda, and for good reason. Po could remember how he had obtained most of the scars that painted the Panda's body beneath his fur and he could definitely recall receiving each of the 9 rings and named that were burned into both of his arms all the way back to the time he was a mere cub. So where did this particular burn come from, and what was its meaning? That was what Tigress had been trying to learn all this time. But unfortunately up until now…she had nothing. Just a mere drawing she made of the mark.

Of course Po had tried to help Tigress in the research initially, but as they soon quickly found out, his reading abilities weren't up to the task yet. Although Po's education had come a significant ways since he first arrived at the Palace, he still had a long ways to go. He still couldn't read without having someone nearby to ask for help if he didn't understand a word or phrase that was written.

As Tigress brought herself back from her thoughts she resumed placing several of the scrolls back in place, completely aware that Shifu was still waiting for an answer as she said, "Forgive me Master, I was merely looking to do some research on a private matter. It is nothing to concern yourself with I assure you."

Shifu watched Tigress for a long moment and was beginning to feel disappointed. He was aware that she had been making several trips down here into the archives over the past few months but never said anything before. Now, he had just asked her to tell him what it was she had been researching all this time…and now she was keeping secrets from him.

With a slight sigh Shifu nodded and just muttered, "Of course." And with that, he watched as Tigress placed the last of the scrolls away and reached down to pick up the last few of her personal scrolls. But as her paw reached for the last unrolled scroll, Shifu was able to catch a decent glance of the Mark Tigress had been researching. To Shifu, the symbol looked something of an eye drawn in red ink, but before he had the chance to study it more, Tigress was now walking over towards the stairs, stopping only to look back at Shifu and ask, "Master…are you coming?" Shifu shook his head briefly from his thoughts as he began hobbling over towards the steps saying, "Of course."

As Tigress watched her Master make his way over towards the steps, Tigress hesitated briefly before she decided to ask, "Master…do you require any-" But Shifu immediately glared at the Tiger and stated harshly, "No Tigress, I do not require any _help_!" and with that, Shifu made it an effort to move faster up the stairs, while Tigress merely watched her Master struggle to climb them. With a heavy sigh Tigress soon began to follow her Master up the stairs and out of the Archives, snuffing each torch out as she passed it by.

* * *

A short while Later Tigress and Shifu found themselves at the end of the hall of the Student barracks. Neither one had said anything the entire walk over from the Palace to the barracks. Not that this was unusual of course, after all, Tigress and Shifu weren't exactly the two most talkative warriors at the Palace, rather they were quite the opposite. But it was during that walk over that Shifu recalled what it was he had been thinking about earlier in his chambers, and he slowly began to regret snapping at Tigress the way he did.

Tigress soon opened her door and proceeded to walk in, leaving her door ajar as she did so. His curiosity getting the better of him, Shifu walked forward a few steps and peered in and his eyes widened in surprise. Up against the east wall was a desk of sorts with a large board nailed into the back of it, acting as a sort of wall which was now plastered with images of that same eye he had managed to catch a glimpse of a short while ago, along with several notes nailed in places regarding a possible solution or question about the strange mark.

Whatever Tigress was doing, she was putting a great deal of effort behind her research. It was only then did Shifu realize he had never even seen a desk or table inside Tigress's room before. He knew that Tigress was not exactly one for…ornamentation. But aside from the results of Tigress's research and a bed and a clothes chest, was a single wooden replica of the Tiger Master, hand crafted by the Dragon Warrior himself. It was one of 5 unique replicas of the Furious Five…a gift to them all, as far as Shifu could understand.

Once Tigress finished placing her materials on her table and hanging up one of the images of the symbol she calmly walked back to the door and exited her room, closing it shut behind her. Tigress then stood at attention while Shifu was merely staring at her briefly and was about to ask Tigress to explain in full what it was she was working on when the morning gong rang, and four of his remaining students immediately exited their rooms, saying alongside Tigress, "Good Morning Master!"

Shifu nodded and was about to reply when he noticed that 2 of his students, if he could honestly even call the Panda HIS student, were not present. Po might not have always been as quick to get to his door over the past 5 months, but Shifu had come to learn that the Panda was always awake before the morning gong for one reason or another. But Tai Lung? Tai Lung since his return had never been late for the morning gong. Much like Tigress, Shifu had drilled into the Snow Leopard the importance of being punctual at an early age.

Shifu waited a brief moment before sighing and walked over to his son's door and opened it shouting, "Master Tai Lung!" but when all Shifu saw was an empty bed and a few personal amenities, his face soon became one of slight confusion. He then proceeded to open the Panda's door and found the same result. Both warriors were already gone.

"Where could they be?" Shifu wondered aloud, when Tigress replied, "My guess Master, would be that master Tai Lung and the Dragon Warrior have gotten an early start on their training. Did Tai Lung not speak to you of this possibility yesterday?" Yet Shifu said nothing. For the past 3 months the idea had been for both Shifu and Tai Lung to cooperate with one another and discuss the Panda's training together. Normally Shifu would just oversee the Panda's training himself, yet there were a few problems with that. For one, despite accepting the Dragon Warrior title and it's responsibilities, Shifu knew it was painfully obvious that Po did not come even close to trusting the Red Panda, or accepting him as his Teacher. Not after what Shifu did to the Panda's Leopard sister and the way Shifu had treated him upon his arrival.

And secondly, the whole reason Tai Lung agreed to stay at the palace at all was because Po had asked the Snow leopard himself to become his teacher. The only reason Shifu could now finally live under the same roof as his children, was because the Panda was what was keeping them all in the same place, whether he realized it or not.

This was not the first time Tai Lung had gone behind Shifu's back with the Panda's training, and at the rate things were progressing it would not be the last. Although Shifu saw that Tai Lung took his duties as the Panda's teacher with great pride, he also saw that at the same time, Tai Lung appeared to be attempting to forge a friendship with the bear as well, yet he was doing so slowly and carefully, for Trust was not something Po gave out as easily as anyone else, for obvious reasons.

Shifu sighed heavily before he closed the Panda's door and began to walk down the hall while answering Tigress, "No…I'm afraid it must have slipped his mind. You are all free to have your breakfast and then I want you all to head straight for the training hall." As he walked, Viper slithered forward and asked politely, "Master, would you care to join us for breakfast?" But Shifu merely kept staring forward as he shook his head no while saying, "Thank you Master Viper but no. I…must meditate. I will meet you all at the training hall."

With that, the Five all stopped outside the kitchen and watched as Shifu began to exit the barracks. As the Red Panda began making his way over to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, he sighed heavily as he muttered, "It looks like it's going to be another one of THOSE days…***Sigh***." And with that, Shifu continued making his way over to the tree, wondering just what he was going to say to his son later on about the Dragon Warrior's training, once he found him that is.

* * *

**So there you have it, That's chapter 1. Kinda just a bit of a "what's happened since" type of chapter, but those aren't too bad every now and then. I hope that this chapter wasn't a disappointment, but like I said, even though I have all 4 parts to this story planned out, I doubt I will ever be able to top Part 1. But I'm more than happy to be proven wrong! Thanks for reading everybody and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Miscommunication

**And I'm back. **

**31 reviews for Chapter 1!?...No words can express my gratitude. It's that kind of response that makes me never want to dissapoint you all with my stories. You all are so incredible.**

******I apologize for not warning everybody ahead of time but Last week was my summer Vacation to the beach, and since my roommate's dog terminated my Laptop during Fate Can Be So Cruel Part 1, I wasn't able to work on any fics last week. Apologies for not warning you all I was going to be away. but I've spent the past 2 days writing and I now have a few updates for you guys. **

******Thanks for your patience and Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Miscommunication **

Shortly after Master Shifu had exited the Barracks, the Furious Five found themselves all sitting around the large wooden table within the barracks kitchen eating their breakfast. Unfortunately, Po had not cooked for them all the night before, due to the Panda wishing to turn in early for the night, which they all now knew was because he had apparently planned on getting an early start on his training with Tai Lung. Therefore, there were no leftovers for the Masters to heat up, much to Mantis's displeasure. Yet they would all make due.

Tigress was seated at the end of the table closest to the doorway, quietly eating her Tofu cubes with a small cup of jasmine tea beside her, while she continued going over all of what she had read about the night before down in the Palace archives. Although she had read through many of the scrolls down there over the past few months, she was still nowhere near close to determining the meaning of this Mark on the back of Po's neck. "_Perhaps maybe I should finally try to consult Master Shifu on the matter. If anyone would know if the information the Panda and I seek lies within the Archives, surely Master Shifu would. He has resided here in the Palace the longest and may actually know something._"

But as soon as Tigress thought of that, she quickly dismissed it for now. "_No…I cannot go and ask Master Shifu without talking to the Panda first…he may not be comfortable asking Shifu for help with this. This is a rather personal matter and I need to respect that…Heck I doubt he's comfortable with me looking into it as much as I have. But perhaps I should at least mention the possibility to him during training today-_" "Tigress? Are you listening?"

Tigress immediately looked up from her plate and over to the source of the question, which came from the person sitting across and down the table from her. Viper tilted her head slightly in confusion before Tigress asked, "Apologies, Master Viper. I was…distracted. What was it you were saying?" Viper eyed Tigress curiously for a few seconds before she answered, "I was simply asking if you got enough sleep last night is all. Forgive me for saying this, but you look as if you didn't get much sleep at all."

Tigress immediately frowned when Crane suggested helpfully, "Perhaps you should have turned in early last night too." Tigress immediately looked over to the bird and said quickly, "Thank you Crane, but believe me when I say that I will be just fine." Crane just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his own meal when Mantis asked, "So why do you look like you've been up all night then Tigress?"

At this point Tigress was getting frustrated with all of the questioning and a quiet growl managed to escape her maw before she sighed and stated, "I hardly see how that is any concern of yours, Mantis, but if you all must know, I was simply down in the palace Archives late last night." Monkey then looked over after taking a sip of his own tea and asked, "Why? What were you doing down there so late for, Tigress?" at this Tigress stood up abruptly and began to gather up her dishes while snapping, "That's my business!" But as soon as the words left her, Tigress realized just how loud she had snapped at them all.

Looking around the table, Tigress saw the somewhat shocked expressions on her comrade's faces and immediately the feline knew she made a mistake. Quickly Tigress sat her dishes down on the counter and turned to bow to her comrades while saying, "Forgive me everyone. I was wrong to snap at you all. Perhaps I truly did not get enough sleep last night."

Nobody said anything right away as the four other Masters simply stared at Tigress, until Viper finally spoke up and said, "It's fine Tigress, truly. We were simply expressing our concern for you, that's all." Tigress nodded briefly before she turned back to her dishes and moved them over to the washtub and said, "It's appreciated but not necessary. Now, we should all hurry over to the training hall before Master Shifu arrives there from his meditation." And with that, the other warriors quickly finished up their own breakfasts and carried their own dishes over to the Washtub to leave for one of the Palace Servants to clean up, before following Master Tigress out of the kitchen and over to the Training Hall.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Furious Five were just approaching the training hall when Tigress brought the group to a halt just a few meters away from the Hall steps. The others were about to inquire as to why they had stopped until they looked over to the Courtyard just outside the hall and realized what had grabbed the Feline's attention.

There, stationed in the center of the Courtyard was a single balance post, where a large, muscular, Black and white Panda could be seen wearing a pair of his usual torn black pants and a somewhat tattered black vest, was balancing himself upside down on the post by his right paw, while his left arm was fully extended outward, along with his right leg, while his left leg remained pointed straight up and down, perpendicular to his right arm.

Standing a small distance away from the Panda, stood a tall Snow Leopard in his usual dark purple training pants and iron belt, with his arms crossed as he continued to instruct the Panda in their exercise. "Focus Dragon Warrior, a Warrior must be able to maintain his balance for extended periods of time, as well as his Focus." Po merely grunted in response, as he tried to cease his near constant shaking and wobbling. "This isn't how ***Grgnh*** that Turtle tried to teach me _Balance_ before!" Tai Lung stared at Po of a long moment before he stepped forward and walked around the post to stand in front of the Panda's face. Once Po heard Tai Lung walk over to him, the Panda managed to crack open his right eye just a little bit and nearly lost his balance immediately when he saw how close Tai Lung suddenly was.

After waiting for Po to recover his balance, Tai Lung then stated, "Balance of one's Body… and balance one's Heart, are two completely different goals to achieve, Po. And trust me when I say, it is far easier to bring balance to one's body than to one's heart. Perfecting one's physical balance takes practice, patience and the desire to push one's self past his limits, but it is possible. Bringing one's heart into balance…is not so easy. I believe that it was the later still that Master Oogway was attempting to teach you."

Po slowly managed to open both of his eyes as he stared at Tai Lung and pondered over his words briefly, before Tai Lung took a step back and brought both of his arms behind his back as he said, "Now…close your eyes." After giving the Snow leopard a curious stare for a moment, Po eventually obeyed and closed both of his eyes, resulting in the panda almost falling over practically immediately once more. Tai Lung then called out as Tigress and the rest of the Five began to approach behind the snow leopard, "Focus, Po…clear your mind of all doubts. Do not concern yourself with falling. Just breathe. Find your center and breathe."

Po merely grunted as a response once more and did as he was told, taking several deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. In moments, Po's shaking body was slowly beginning to cease its constant wobbling, with only an occasional twitch here or there, as the Panda continued to breathe in and out, almost as if he were attempting one of his evening meditation exercises.

"That's it Dragon Warrior, maintain your Center, keep hold of your focus and breathe." Tai Lung instructed. At this point the only sounds now coming from the panda were the sounds of his breathing as he held his position. "Excellent, Po." Tai Lung congratulated as he took a few steps back from the focused Panda and turned to face the other Masters as he said, "Now maintain that balance." In response, Tai Lung just received yet another grunt of acknowledgement from the bear.

Turning from the Panda to his fellow Masters, Tai Lung bowed in greeting before saying, "Good Morning to you all, Masters." The Five all bowed as Tigress replied, "Good Morning Master Tai Lung. I am surprised to see the two of you out here at this time. It wasn't too long ago that Master Shifu and I walked past this very courtyard and no one was around." Tai Lung nodded as Tigress came to stand beside him while he said, "You must have just gone past before we finished running up the Thousand Steps this morning. I must admit, the Dragon Warrior never ceases to amaze me with his ability to keep a pace with me."

Tigress nodded as she called out to the Panda, "Good morning, Dragon Warrior." Upon hearing himself being addressed by the Title he had been given, Po cracked open his left eye and scowled at the Tiger briefly, before he gave the Tiger a slight nod of acknowledgement and then closed his eye once more and resumed his concentrating. Tigress, although she couldn't help but notice the Panda's agitation, then turned to face her brother while the remaining members of the Five took seats along the stairs leading up to the training hall while they waited for their Master to arrive. "Master Shifu was rather surprised to learn that the two of you got an early start on his training today." As Tigress nodded over toward the Panda she was referring to.

Tai Lung simply turned away from his sister and stared at the Dragon Warrior as he replied distantly, "Was he now?" Tigress nodded as she pried, "You never discussed the Panda's training with him yesterday…did you?" at this Tai Lung remained silent as he continued to stare forward, while Tigress just sighed before saying, "You know…it's only a matter of time before this becomes a serious problem, you going around Master Shifu's back like this with the Panda's training. Eventually he will confront you about it and I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later."

Tai Lung merely scoffed as he replied, "Let him. If Father has a problem with how I am performing my duties as the Dragon Warrior's Teacher, then let him voice them. Po asked me to stay to teach him how to be a proper Dragon Warrior and that is exactly what I am doing. If Father has a problem with the way I am doing it then let him voice his displeasures. We all know he has no problem doing so." Tigress then started to ask, "What's that supposed to mean-" when all who were present heard a new voice calling over towards them, "There you two are."

* * *

Tai Lung and Tigress as well as the rest of the Five looked up and over, while Po just cracked open his left eye once more to see Master Shifu was now making his way over to them all. Once the Red Panda was now standing over amongst his adoptive children, Shifu placed both hands onto the top of his Cane to steady himself, before looking up at Tai Lung with a disappointed frown on his face, while Tai Lung quickly turned to face his Father and bowed while saying, "Good Morning Master."

Shifu nodded as he replied, "Good Morning Master Tai Lung…Dragon Warrior." As Shifu said this, he looked over to the Panda who was still balancing on his post, apparently refusing to climb down to address the Red Panda. Po slowly turned his head to look over at the small Master and just said, "Good Morning." Before he returned to facing forward and closed his eyes once more.

Shifu simply nodded in acknowledgment to the Panda. Out of all of his students, Po was perhaps the only one Shifu would allow to get away without addressing him as "Master Shifu", provided there were no other eyes or ears nearby to witness it. It wasn't that he held Po in a higher regard by any means. It was simply because Shifu was now aware of what the term "Master" had meant to the Panda for the majority of his young life. And although he believed Po now had a better understanding that the word can have multiple meanings, he still allowed Po to address him such as yet another one of his gestures to both the Panda and his Son.

Shifu then turned to face Tai Lung once more and started, "I was unaware that you had planned to begin with the Dragon Warrior's training so early this morning, Tai Lung. I thought we had agreed to discuss such things together so that _Misunderstandings _such as these would not occur?" As Shifu said this he watched Tai Lung closely as the snow leopard refused to look down at him while he said, "My apologies Master…it must have slipped my mind."

Tigress rolled her eyes at her Brother's response, while Shifu's ear twitched ever so slightly as he detected just the slightest hint of sarcasm in Tai Lung's words. Had this been any of his other students addressing him in such a manner, Shifu would have no problem training them so hard that he would have pushed them to within an inch of their life. But that was the problem. This wasn't just another one of his students. This was his son, whom he had finally been reunited with after 20 years and Shifu's greatest fear was that he would do something to push his son away. And that was something he wasn't willing to risk. Not after only having just gotten Tai Lung back.

Shifu took a deep breath and sighed as he then said, "Very well then, I shall leave you to train the Panda this morning as you see fit, Master Tai Lung. However, the Dragon Warrior will be sparing with the Furious Five this afternoon instead of this morning."

Upon hearing this bit of information, Po's eyes snapped wide open as he nearly shouted, "What!?" But as Po twisted his head around to look over at Shifu, he did it so quickly that he immediately began to lose his balance, forcing the Giant Panda to fall off of the post and onto the ground, back first, resulting in the Panda releasing a painful groan upon impact.

Immediately Tai Lung and Tigress rushed over to the Panda's side while Shifu merely watched with a raised eyebrow. Once Tigress helped Po to sit up, Po looked over at Shifu and asked, "This afternoon? You mean, today?" Shifu nodded as he eyed the bear curiously and said, "Yes…today is what THIS afternoon means Panda." But as soon as Shifu finished speaking, he saw the Panda's face fall into a deep frown as he looked down at the ground briefly and his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Shifu inquired as he looked over to the Panda who was now looking over at Tai Lung as if asking for assistance. Tai Lung just nodded at the Panda's unspoken plea, before he got to his feet and walked over to the Red Panda and explained, "The thing is, Master, I have already given Po permission to go down into the Village to visit his Father this afternoon, once he completes his morning training of course."

Shifu's eyes widened slightly at this, as he looked over to the Panda who nodded his head slightly while he watched the two discuss the situation. Shifu then turned back to face Tai Lung and asked, "You did, did you?" Tai Lung nodded as he answered, "Yes Master." Shifu stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment before he stared at Tai Lung and said, "It's funny…I don't believe I recall you discussing the Panda leaving the Palace today with me at all either."

Tai Lung turned his own head to the side slightly as he allowed a frustrated growl to escape him before he looked back at Shifu and said, "And that is my fault, not the Panda's. I gave him my word Master and besides, Po hasn't left the Palace for almost a week now." At this, Shifu snapped his head up and countered, "That is hardly true Tai Lung! Why, he was down in the village just the other day!"

At this point, Tigress stepped forward and clarified, "Actually Master, only the Furious Five were dispatched down to the Village the other day to deal with a small bandit problem. Master Tai Lung and the Dragon Warrior were training in the Ironwood Tree forest at the time and you ordered us to deal with the situation ourselves…not that it was any trouble of course." Tigress then turned to ask the Panda as Po got up to his feet, "How long has it been since you visited your Father?"

Po looked over at Tigress briefly as he counted the days in his head and then back over to Shifu as he answered, "6 days I think. A little longer since I've seen Ming and Xiao Po." It was here where Tai Lung then pressed Shifu, "Father…it's only for the afternoon and I gave Po my word." Shifu sighed as he looked over and saw the Panda was watching him extremely closely. Shifu did not doubt the Panda's desire to go and spend time with his Father, having had such few and precious moments with the goose to begin with. Yet Shifu also knew that the Panda would most likely not argue if the Red Panda denied him the free time. But after a quick glance at his own hip, Shifu decided that last thought might seem a bit foolish.

Just then, Crane spoke up from behind Shifu and the old Master had nearly forgotten that the rest of his students were still indeed present. "Um, Master Shifu…Not to try and ruffle any feathers over here, but Po still needs to go down into the Village today regardless." At this both Po and Shifu looked over at the Bird as they both asked in perfect unison, "What?" Viper then slithered down from the steps and over to the Grandmaster as she revealed, "It's true, Master Shifu. The Palace received word yesterday from the Tailor, Chao Fa, that the Dragon Warrior's new training clothes will be ready for him to pick up today, as well as his attire for the upcoming Spring Festival."

Po then quickly turned to Tigress, his face covered in confusion as he asked, "Training clothes? Attire? I don't understand." Tigress was about to explain when Mantis beat her to it, "You know the old goat man that showed up here at the Palace to take your measurements about 2 months back?" Po thought back for a moment as he looked down at the ground and then back up and over towards the insect and said, "You mean the guy with that long ribbon with the numbers on it? Yeah, that was… a strange day." as Po recalled how the goat had him standing still in the Hall of Heroes with his arms and legs outstretched as the goat ran a ribbon all over the Panda's body, shouting off random numbers for Crane to write down.

Viper then said, "It was a tape measure Po, it's one of the many tools a tailor uses to make clothes." Po then asked, "A tailor…like Mrs. Yu? My dad took me to get clothes from her once when I first came to the Valley." Tai Lung nodded as he said, "Precisely." Po then turned to face the snow leopard as he asked, "But…why can't I just get more clothes from Mrs. Yu?" At this point Shifu was rolling his eyes but it was Tigress who stepped forward and said, "Although I'm sure this…Mrs. Yu, makes wonderful clothes. I am also certain that they are not clothes that would be suitable for practicing Kung Fu in." Po just looked at Tigress clearly confused as he then asked, "What do you mean?" but all Tigress did in response was nod towards his torn pants and worn out vest.

Tai Lung then revealed, "Chao Fa, has been crafting clothes for Kung Fu Warriors since I was a boy, Dragon Warrior. And I have no doubt that he has fashioned you a few things worthy of the Dragon Warrior name." Po just rolled his eyes as he grumbled an almost inaudible, "Sure." Tai Lung then turned to face Master Shifu and said, "Well then, if the Dragon Warrior must venture into town anyway, I see no harm in him being alowed a few hours with his family, do you Master?"

Shifu glared at Tai Lung briefly before turning back to see the Panda was once again watching him closely and Shifu could easily see that the larger creature's eyes were even more hopeful now. So with yet another heavy sigh, Shifu conceded and said, "Very well, you may go to see your Father today Panda."

As Shifu said this, he watched as the corners of the Panda's mouth slowly began to curve up into a slight smile as Po then said, "Thank you." Shifu nodded before he addressed Tai Lung, "However, I want this to be the last time a … miscommunication, such as this occurs between us, Tai Lung. To make up for the Dragon Warrior missing out on today's sparring practice, you will both be spending tomorrow morning running the Training hall training course in succession. Am I understood, both of you?" Po just nodded quickly while Tai Lung bowed as he said, "We understand…thank you Master Shifu."

Shifu nodded as he then addressed all of his students, "Master Tigress, you will accompany Tai Lung and the Panda to Chao Fa's shop, just in case that old goat has gone overboard again. With the Panda not returning right away, Tai Lung will require assistance retrieving Chao Fa's works for the Dragon Warrior and bringing them back to the Palace. " Tigress nodded in understanding while Po just didn't understand at all. "Overboard?" Po asked while Crane clarified, "Let's just say Chao Fa REALLY likes his work, perhaps a little…too much."

Po was about to ask more when he realized something about what Shifu had just said, "Wait…why do they need to come too?" Tai Lung then folded his arms as he asked slightly offended, "What? Do you not wish for our company?" Po realized he might have offended the Snow Leopard and was about to apologize when Tai Lung raised his paw up and said, "Calm down Po, it was just a joke. I have some other business to take care of in the village anyway so I'd be going all the same." Tigress then looked over to the Panda as she too answered his question, "And I shall be accompanying you for more than just picking up clothes. This is also a perfect opportunity for another lesson for you."

Now Po was really lost. As he tried to make sense of what Tigress had said, Shifu managed to understand completely as he looked over at Tigress and said, "Excellent point, Master Tigress. You three shall depart after your mid-day meal. For now, I want the Five of you in the Training hall at once. We will begin shortly."

The Furious Five all bowed to the Grandmaster while they all responded in perfect unison, "Yes Master." As the Five were making their way away from the courtyard and up the steps into the Training hall, Mantis hopped up and landed on Monkey's shoulder as he then whispered into the Primate's ear, "You know, one of these days you and I really need to explain the whole concept of a Joke to the Big guy. Did you see his face when Tai Lung said that thing about Po not wanting company?"

Monkey just rolled his eyes as he looked over and said, "Cut the guy some slack Mantis. For all we know Po's never heard a joke before, as unlikely as that is. Besides, what Tai Lung said wasn't THAT funny. If you ask me they both need to learn that particular lesson. Mantis nodded as they soon entered the training hall and replied, "I hear that." Before the two separated to begin streatching to prepare for training, while Shifu closed the training hall Doors behind them all, leaving Po and Tai Lung alone outside in the Courtyard once again.

As Po watched the training hall doors close behind the Warriors, he quickly looked over at Tai Lung and asked hopefully, "So…what lesson was Tigress talking about?" Tai Lung could not help but chuckle as he said, "Worry not Panda, you shall see soon enough. Now…we must get back to your training. We still have many hours before Mid-day. At this Po groaned as he looked over at the balance post and asked, "Do I really have to get back up on that thing?"

Tai Lung stared at the Panda briefly before he began to walk a few paces away and turned to face the Panda with his arms still behind his back and declared, "I shall make a proposition to you then Po, should you best me in a sparring match right now, you will be finished with the post for the day. however…should you fall before me, you will spend the rest of the morning practicing your balance on the post, and every time you lose balance and fall, you will be required to climb the Thousand Steps 10 times each.

Po blinked a few times as he stared at Tai Lung briefly before his face slowly took on a slight smirk as the Panda then replied, "Okay…I don't like that post anyway." At this Po slowly shifted into a ready stance while Tai Lung chuckled lightly as if amused before he too shifted into a ready stance. "Very well Dragon Warrior…Prepare yourself, for I will not be taking it easy on you." Po just rolled his eyes as he grumbled "Of course not."

The two remaining warriors then began to square off with one another, each eyeing up the other and waiting for the other to make the first move. After a moment when neither combatant made any indication that the other was about to move, both Po and Tai Lung immediately pushed forward and charged each other, thus signaling the beginning of the match.

* * *

**Meanwhile, more than halfway across China…**

Kai was quickly making his way over to the Master's Quarters that morning as fast as he dared to move throughout the work camp, stationed at the foot of one of China's richest iron mines. As he moved throughout the many slaves who were trying desperately to move themselves out of his way, his eyes would occasionally drift down towards his now bloodied fists and he would be forced to think abut the task he had just undertook. It wasn't his first time being given such orders before to carry out, and it certainly wouldn't be his last. Not unless he wanted to go back to living amongst the likes of them and that simply was not an option.

In time, Kai finally made it to the building he was rushing to and stopped just outside the door to the 2 story structure. After taking a deep breath, the Gorilla knocked onto the door and waited. In a few seconds the door slowly opened and a young Fox girl was on the opposite side, wearing a brown dress and a cleaning rag in her paw. The girl looked up into the harsh face of the Gorilla standing before her and immediately she recognized him as one of the Master's Enforcers.

The fox quickly bowed as she asked, "S-Sir…how can I help you?" Kai just scoffed as he stepped past the girl who quickly backed away from the massive creature as he said, "I am here to see the Master. He is expecting me at any moment." The Girl nodded fearfully as she started to say, "Y-yes sir. I believe Master Cheng may still be in his private office. If you'll follow me-" But Kai immediately raised his hand and snapped, "I know very well where it is!"

As soon as Kai raised his fist, the girl immediately shied away in fear for two reasons. One, she feared that this particular enforcer would strike her due to her…Ignorance…and two, it was only then did she get a good look at the Gorilla's bloodied fists and the mere sight of the blood was almost enough to make the girl scream. Instead, all the girl did was drop her rag and back up a few more steps.

Kai looked over at the cowering girl for a few more seconds before he turned away and grumbled, "Just get back to your work…slave." And with that, Kai began making his way down one of the halls off to the right, while the Fox girl slowly reached for her dropped rag as she watched him leave, unable to keep herself from shaking. Shaking…and wondering just whose life the Master's…executioner had just taken this time.

As Kai made his way through the building, he passed maybe 3 or 4 more female workers who were busy tending to their daily duties of keeping the Master's Quarters cleaned. Every time he passed one, they would stop what they were doing and bow to the gorilla before going back to whatever it was they were doing. But Kai barely paid attention to this. He was too concerned with what he was going to speak with the Master about at the moment.

Soon Kai made it to his destination and was now standing outside a large wooden door towards the back of the building. After taking a deep breath, Kai rapped on the doorway quickly and waited. It was then that he noticed that some of the blood from his fists had transferred over onto the door but he paid it little mind. One of the slaves would clean it up at some point.

"Enter." The Gorilla heard from the other side of the door and slowly Kai opened the door and stepped inside. After he closed the door behind him, Kai found himself standing inside a rather spacious office with a large desk placed in the back of the room, a few shelves lined with shelves and storage cupboards, and a fireplace was lit just off to his right.

"Ah…Mr. Kai, you have returned. I trust there were no…difficulties?" Kai turned to face the man who had addressed him and saw the familiar, Large Water buffalo seated behind the desk, wearing his usual Gray vest and brown pants, as the buffalo eyed the gorilla expectantly while he looked up from the scroll he had been reading. Kai nodded his head as he stood up straight and replied, "No Master Cheng…the problem was handle without any trouble. He is dead and buried at the edge of the property with the rest of them."

Cheng nodded as he leaned back into his chair and brought his hooves up to his face and said, "Excellent…though I do wonder just how many more spies the Emperor plans on sending my way. fortunately, imperial guards are easy to spot a mile away. Their pride being their own downfall that is." As Mr. Cheng finished, he stood up and walked around to lean up against the front of his desk and asked, "Now that that pesky matter has been dealt with, do you have the information I asked of you to acquire for me the other day?"

At this Kai nodded and answered, "Yes sir, the next auction is to take place nearby will be in 10 days' time." At this Cheng stood up quickly with a devilish smirk on his face as he said, "Perfect! Our death toll this winter was rather high this year and I've just received word from our…benefactor…that we are to increase our iron output and that means I need more workers. Stronger ones too."

Cheng then began walking over to the Fire place and Kai was just able to catch a quick glimpse of the whip the Master carried with him at all times and failed to suppress a slight shiver. It had been a few years since Kai had felt the merciless sting of the whip but that didn't mean he didn't remember its wrath.

"This will also be a good opportunity for me to scout out some potential…contenders for **The Pit**. Tell me, how many of my fighters still remain down there?" as Cheng finished his question, he turned to see the Gorilla was now facing away slightly as Kai answered, "Just your _Champion_, Sir. Everyone else that was sent down there…has already died, be it because of the Ring…or other means."

Cheng nodded as he looked back into the flames and said, "I see…well then…Perhaps then in 2 weeks' time, hopefully I shall be able to host another night for the fights. That should bring in some much needed coin." Kai then lifted his head up and asked, "Sir… Forgive me for asking, but I thought the _Benefactor_ provided you with the Money for the slaves?"

Upon hearing this, Cheng looked up and began staring at the wall above the Mantle for a long moment before he turned back and looked over at the Gorilla and asked, "And just where exactly did you hear this…Mr. Kai?" As Mr. Cheng asked, he slowly began making his way over towards the Gorilla, who was now beginning to sweat as he muttered, "N-n-nowhere Master…It was just a rumor going around the others, I swear." By now, Mr. Cheng had stopped and was now looking up at the gorilla's face with a look that showed Kai that he was contemplating whether or not he should unravel his whip that his hoof was now resting on.

After perhaps the longest moment of Kai's life, Cheng's face slowly twisted into a smirk as he laughed lightly and said, "Heh heh…worry not Mr. Kai. It matters not whether or not you know. I trust that you can be discreet with such information, after all…Ever since giving you the opportunity to escape the labor of the mines you have never given me reason be concerned…yet." At this Kai bowed deeply as he stated while relieved, "Thank you Master." Cheng just smirked again as he began moving over towards his desk once more and said, "No, if you must know, the money that comes from **The Pit** does not go towards our operation here."

Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion as he then asked, "Then where does it go, Master?" At this point Cheng had finally taken a seat behind his desk as he revealed dismissively yet with a slight smirk on his face, "Why, to me of course. Now…I want you to oversee the work in the upper North tunnel today and do try to move things along up there, the haul from the past two days has seemed to be a bit…lacking." At this Kai bowed to the Water buffalo before saying, "Yes sir, I'll take care of it."

Cheng nodded as he finished, "See that you do." and with that, the gorilla left the Office and the Water buffalo to his thoughts. Once Kai was gone, Cheng then looked back down at the scroll he had been reading as he muttered, "This auction could not have come at a better time. HE wants more iron for whatever reason, but I simply haven't had the bodies to deliver it…but now…I can have both more workers along with a few more fighters…A win- win to be sure…heh heh heh heh heh."

* * *

**At that moment, Perhaps a mile or so away from Mr. Cheng's camp…**

Two Rhino warriors wearing light battle armor were waiting impatiently around their campsite. While one continued tending to the fire, getting it prepared for their midday meal, the second was pacing along the edge of the sight impatiently, looking over the hills edge and down into the encampment they had been watching for the past 8 months.

"You know pacing around like that isn't going to make him show up any sooner." The Rhino pacing looked over at his companion that had spoken to him, who was now placing a cooking wok over the fire and snapped, "You think I don't know that? But he was supposed to report in an hour ago…what could have delayed him so-" But before the second Rhino could finish, a dark gray goose wearing a green messengers robe and matching hat landed in-between the two from above and immediately both Rhino's recognized him to be their fellow companion.

"About time! Where the Hell have you been!?" the second Rhino snapped while the first one stood up from the fire and walked over towards the panting goose. "What is it?" The first Rhino asked as he approached the messenger with slight worry covering his face. The goose managed to take a few breaths before he said, "I…I was going to meet the contact inside the camp, just like we arranged…but as soon as I arrived…I…I saw…" but the goose couldn't bring himself to say anything and the second Rhino was about out of patience. "Saw what!? What happened you stupid pile of feathers!?"

But before the first Rhino could reprimand his companion the goose shouted into the second Rhino's face, "I saw HIM beaten to death by the Gorilla! OKAY!? Our guy was found out just like all of the others and is now dead! JUST. LIKE. THE. OTHERS!"

Silence was all that followed after the goose's outburst. The second Rhino was just staring at the goose as he muttered, "So…Cong…is now dead too." The goose just nodded as the Rhino then turned around abruptly and shouted to the skies, "GAAAHH! How are they figuring out who it is we send in there!?" The first Rhino then whispered, "If Cong is dead…then that makes five Members of the Imperial guard now lost." The goose then turned to the first Rhino and said, "I saw the Gorilla burry him myself... He's gone. What are we to do now?"

The Second Rhino walked away a few paces to glare down at the encampment below them, while the first Rhino also stood up and said, "His Majesty's council ordered us that if we lost too many men in this undertaking then we were to seek more…professional assistance." Immediately the Second Rhino turned around and nearly shouted, "Don't even say it!" but the first Rhino snapped back, "What choice do we even have!? We've lost too many good men trying to find the evidence to connect that Buffalo to his buyer. This is our only remaining option!"

The Second Rhino scoffed as he turned away and grumbled, "I never signed up to take orders from the Likes of them." But the First Rhino pointed out, "No, you signed up to follow his Majesties orders…and those are them." Again the second Rhino rolled his eyes in disgust while the first Rhino quickly retreated into his tent for a few moments to write a message.

After signing the message in his name and rank, the Rhino sealed the scroll with the Emperors seal and returned from his tent and presented the Goose with the scroll. As the Rhino handed the scroll to the goose he asked, "Do you believe you can get this scroll to the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace by sun down?" As the goose was pocketing the scroll he looked up at the Rhino and stated, "It may be a bit of a rush, but I believe so, provided I don't fly into any opposing winds during my travels."

The First Rhino nodded as he then said, "Then Make haste! In the meantime, we shall travel to the trader's village for supplies. If the Jade Palace is able to send help, that is where you must send them to meet up with us. We should be able to be there in about 3 days' time." The Goose then asked as he strapped his messenger's bag shut, "And if the Jade Palace is unable to send help?"

The First Rhino just sighed before he said, "Then we will have to come up with another solution and consult his Majesties council. But regardless if they can help or not, You are to rendezvous with is in the Village, no later than 4 days from now. Do you understand your orders?" The Goose then nodded quickly as he answered, "Yes Commander! I won't let you down." And with that, the goose quickly took flight, and began his long journey to the Valley of Peace.

As the First Rhino watched the goose fly off, the second Rhino walked over from the edge of the Camp site and grumbled,

"I hate working with Kung Fu Masters."

* * *

**And there is Chapter 2. I know I haven't really given too much insight as to how Po is feeling or what he's thinking about the way his life has been going so far but that is on purpose. The Next chapter will be a more in depth look to how Po is handling his life as the Dragon Warrior. In case some of you weren't clear though, When Po was mentioning someone named, Xiao Po, he was referring to Ming's child. and the reason for why he called the cub that will be revealed in the upcoming chapter. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! You guys are truly amazing! Remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chao Fa

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. I honestly want to say that I am sorry I have not been able to update my stories for a while. Unfortunately, due to a series of incidents in my personal life, I've been forced into basically dropping any sense of a personal life in order to take up a second job. With working 14 hour days now for the next few weeks, I've just been too physically and mentally exhausted to write more than perhaps half an hour a night. I apologize again, but there is nothing I can do. Unfortunately… I am out of options. I need to work in order to help those I care about in my personal life. **

**I also care about you my readers too. After all, you guys are the reason I write publicly. Honestly, If I could turn writing KFP fanfics into a paying job, then I would spend all day, everyday, writing for you guys. But somehow, I doubt that's in the cards. Oh well, wishful least I have one free day a week to focus on writing.  
**

**I will not stop writing. I can't. So I hope you can understand, truly. I'll post this Author's note on my other stories as I update them.**

**Again, thank you for your patience, it really means a lot to me. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Chao Fa**

A few hours later, Po found himself exiting the Bath house after taking a quick and relaxing bath. Fortunately for Po, the Panda managed to come out on top during his sparing match with the Snow Leopard that morning. Unfortunately, that meant that Tai Lung had then pushed the Panda so hard in their training afterwards that morning that the Snow Leopard absolutely insisted on the Panda washing up, before they ventured down into this Chao Fa's shop in the Village.

It wasn't like Po wouldn't have cleaned up before heading down to see his Father anyway. After all, his Father was very insistent when it came to his food and personal hygiene. But the fact that Tai Lung felt the need to even suggest it at all was what really bothered Po, if only a little.

It still didn't change the fact that Po REALLY enjoyed taking a hot bath though. After growing up with only ever being allowed to wash himself in a cold river or stream for the most part, being able to actually sit in a nice hot tub for as long as he wished, was right up there with some of his favorite things to do. Right up there with spending time with his Dad, or carving out wooden figurines to pass the time.

As Po opened the door leading out of the bath house, the steam that had accumulated inside rushed past him and into the late winter air and Po released a pleasant sigh. Although there wasn't any snow on the ground right now the weather was still a bit chilly and breezy out, but it was obvious that spring was on the way.

As Po lifted his ruck sack over his shoulder filled with his dirty clothes, he made a mental note of having to wash them later that evening, while he began making his way down the path leading from the bathhouse.

As the Panda crossed through one of the palace Gardens and headed over towards the sleeping barracks, his mind was swirling with thoughts of anticipation at seeing his Father again, but more importantly, just being able to spend some time with the goose. Sure they would no doubt be working the entire time, but Po didn't care. As long as he got to be with the goose for a little while, then he was okay with a little work. Maybe if he was lucky, Ming might be at the shop today too!

About a month after Po agreed to being this Dragon Warrior, Ming finally decided to pack up her and her child's belongings and move into the Village so that they could be closer to Po. Ming sold her little cottage on the edge of the Valley boundary and together with Xiao Po, moved into the Village. The only problem initially was that Ming had to find a house for the two right away. Thankfully, Mr. Ping had offered to put the two Clouded leopards up in his spare room for as long as they needed, much to Po's pleasure.

He even offered Ming a job in his restaurant as a waitress and assistant chef once he learned she had experience in a kitchen, to which after learning a bit about Ming's past from the leopardess, Mr. Ping did not pry for details and a few weeks afterwards, Ming was able to actually purchase a small house not too far from the noodle shop with the money she managed to get from her previous home.

Everything was going great for Po these days. Sure he didn't get to spend as much time with the ones he cherished as much as he wanted, but he still got to see them and Tai Lung truly did try to make that happen as often as possible. But what was more was that he was finally able to be close to his family. His Father, his Sister and now he even had a little nephew in Xiao Po. The only person that was missing was…

It was in that moment when Po stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at the ground and sighed before he whispered, "Dun." How long had it been since Po had last seen the Rhino? It must have been going on around 9 years now and odds that the older Rhino was even still alive were slim at best, if not nonexistent. The only indication that Po had that Dun was even possibly alive still was Ming's word back when he had first reunited with her a few months back. But the last time she had even seen the Rhino was somewhere around 5 maybe 6 years ago. A lot can happen in 6 years and Po knew that first hand.

* * *

As Po was reminiscing about this Friend and former teacher, he almost never even heard the voice calling out to him from behind, "Dragon Warrior?" jerking his head up from his thoughts and releasing an annoyed sigh at the title yet again, Po turned around to see Tigress was now standing a few feet behind him in front the barracks entrance. It was only then did Po realize he had indeed wandered over in front of the sleeping quarters unknowingly, having been so caught up in his own thoughts.

"Huh?" the Panda asked as he focused on the Tiger who was looking at him carefully before saying, "I said, are you ready to go? Tai Lung and I are ready to depart as soon as you are ready. Are you alright?" Po just turned away as he replied briefly, "Fine, just thinking. Let me just take these to my room." but as soon as Po uttered the words the Panda thought, "_My room!? I really have been up here too long._"

It was only once he entered the barracks then did Po notice Tigress was now also following him down the hall, but he never said anything and just kept walking. Once Po reached his room, he slid open the door and stepped inside to place his bag down in the corner before he turned and saw Tigress was now standing in his doorway asking, "There is one thing I need to know before we depart." At this Po raised an eyebrow before saying, "Uh huh?"

Tigress then placed her arms behind her back and asked, "I just need to know whether or not you need any money to purchase these new clothes of yours. If you require some, I'm sure the Jade Palace will be more than willing to accommodate you, but I was instructed by Master Shifu to ask regardless."

Tigress watched as the Panda stared at her briefly and processed what she had asked him. After a moment, Po then proceeded to walk over to the Chest up against the far side of the room and opened it up as he began digging down to the bottom of the chest searching for something. After a few seconds of waiting for a response, Tigress was about to repeat herself, when Po finally stood up, turned around and held out a second sack that Tigress's ears could easily hear the sound of many coins jingling about inside while the sack swayed as Po asked, "Will this be enough?" before he walked over and placed the sack onto his workstation and Tigress was able to see inside the bag just enough to know that it was full of golden coins.

Tigress's eyes snapped wide open upon seeing the Panda possessing so much Yuan! "_By the gods…He probably has more money than all of the Furious Five put together! Where in the world did he get so much of it_!?" Tigress then noticed the Panda was staring at her and she quickly shook her head briefly before saying, "Um…yes, that will be… more than enough actually. Po, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how is it you have so much money? I mean…you only came to the Valley not even 6 months ago."

Po just shrugged his shoulders and said simply, "My Dad gives me some after every time I work with him in his shop. I keep telling him I don't want any of it, but he just keeps telling me to take it, so I do because it seems to make him happy. I don't know why, all I ever do with it is put it in that bag."

Tigress blinked her eyes a few times in pure bewilderment although her face hardly showed her true expression, it was still a bit awkward in the room thanks to the following silence. Thinking the conversation was over, Po picked up his bag of coins and was about to leave the room when Tigress stopped him at the door asking, "What are you doing?" Po just looked at the Tiger crossly for a moment before he answered, "Going to the Village. The sooner I can go to that Chao Fa guy's shop, the sooner I can go to my Dad's. Why?"

Tigress then pointed out, "Po, I know I said you needed money for the clothes but you certainly don't need THAT much. Wait here." and with that Tigress left the Panda standing in his doorway with an annoyed look on his face, while Tigress walked across the Hall and entered her own room. While she had the door open, Po couldn't help himself but to peek in a bit and he immediately noticed the Tiger's desk on the one side of the room with the small wall nailed to the back of the desk covered in the Tiger's notes along with images of the Mark they discovered on the back of his neck.

Without even realizing what he was doing, with his free paw, Po reached up and brushed the area at the base of his neck where the mark was present. Why couldn't he remember how he got it? Po just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of not being able to remember having something burned into his flesh in such a spot and not recalling how, or by whom.

As Po was drifting in his own thoughts, he almost never noticed Tigress had returned until she slid her door shut and turned around to face the Panda, which was when he dropped his paw to his side. Tigress then presented Po with something and said simply, "Try using this instead."

Looking down, Po noticed it was a dark red pouch of sorts with a draw string stitched inside that was perhaps maybe less than half the size of his own sack. Po then heard Tigress say, "Just fill that up with some of your money and it should be more than enough for your purposes."

Po just nodded before he took the pouch and retreated back into his room and sat his sack of coins down on his Workstation and proceeded to fill the smaller pouch with some of the coins. After a few seconds, Po twisted the larger of the two bags up and placed it back into the wooden chest in his room, while also grabbing a brown sash and tied it around his waist so that he could tie the money pouch to his waist.

Once he was finished, he turned back to Tigress and asked, "Okay, can we please go now?" Tigress stared at the Panda briefly before she nodded and allowed the Panda to exit the barracks first, after he closed his door and together the two began making their way over towards the Thousand Steps.

* * *

In no time, Po and Tigress both found themselves walking down the Thousand Steps along with Tai Lung who had waited for the two over by the Palace gates. As they walked, Po managed to keep a decent distance of maybe 20 or more steps ahead of the two felines, while neither one truly made any real effort to catch up. At some point, after a somewhat long silence, Tai Lung looked over and said to his Foster sister, "I think someone's a bit excited to get out of the Palace, don't you?"

Tigress briefly cast a glance over at the snow leopard before returning her attention on the Panda before them and said in a voice that actually sounded somewhat disappointed, "He usually is." Tai Lung raised an eyebrow at Tigress's tone before saying, "Sister…I do hope you aren't taking his behavior to heart? Try to understand, he only wishes to make up for the lost time with his father that he had taken away from him as a child. Surely he is more than entitled to look forward to such moments?"

Tigress then hissed at the Snow leopard in a voice that she prayed the Panda did not hear, as she slowed her pace a bit to create some more distance between the two Felines and the Panda without him noticing, to which Tai Lung matched her pace, "Do you think I am so incapable of understanding such things!? It's more than that."

Tai Lung then gestured with his paw for Tigress to continue on and so after releasing an annoyed sigh, Tigress explained quietly, "It's just…ever since Po has been officially named the Dragon Warrior; I feel that little has changed in the big scheme of things. Yes, he has agreed to live at the Jade Palace full time. Yes, he has agreed to train and learn how to become a Warrior worthy of such a title. But throughout this entire time, although Po has been with us for the majority of it, I cannot help but feel that very little has actually… changed."

Tai Lung then turned to watch the Panda as they made it halfway down the steps and the Red Gateway at the bottom was now coming into view, while he listened to Tigress go on, "It still seems like he doesn't personally want anything to do with us. At least that's the impression I get from him some of the time. There are times where I simply just don't understand what it is we're doing wrong here. If we cannot learn to trust one another completely here in our own home, then how are we supposed to trust each other in battle, or on a mission?"

After Tigress finished, Tai Lung remained incredibly silent as he allowed her words to sink in. after a moment though, the Snow leopard finally asked in a tone that showed he was trying to hide some of his disappointment, "You said you want to understand what it is you all are doing wrong?" Tigress looked over at the Snow Leopard and saw his vibrant yellow eyes were now focused on her as he lightly snarled, "You could start by being a little less selfish, dear sister."

The words literally struck Tigress like a smack to the face, as she stopped and stared at Tai Lung in absolute bewilderment. After allowing Po, who appeared to still not have heard the conversation, to walk away a few more yards, Tigress hissed at Tai Lung in a voice filled with both disbelief and a significant amount of anger, "Selfish!? How, in the name of China have any of us been SELFISH!? We have done nothing but try to help that Panda ever since we…" But Tigress failed to finish her sentence as she realized exactly what it was she was about to say and how foolish it would have sounded.

Tai Lung then took a step back up the steps towards Tigress and asked, "Ever since what, Tigress? Ever since you learned about Po's past? Ever since you learned just the smallest bit of his life's story? Ever since you were finally given the slightest glimpse into what that Panda was forced to endure when his former Slaver attacked the Valley while looking for him?...Or was it when he placed himself in front of you…and took that Whip for you?"

Upon hearing this, Tigress's eyes widened as she was forced to recall that horrific day and for a few seconds, all Tigress could remember was the look on Po's face when he shielded her from that Boar's deadly weapon. How much fear and pain he subjected himself to, just so that she wouldn't have to experience it. And she recalled that when he did…how he instantly became a prisoner of his own fears; unable to move, unable to defend himself…he wasn't even able to speak. All he could do that day for the longest time… was scream.

While Tigress was stuck remembering that horrific moment, Tai Lung then whispered, "I learned about it from Master Monkey…Tigress…you must understand something. I've seen more of what the Panda has experienced than any of you and yet I am still convinced I know next to nothing of the true horrors of such a Life. But I do know this. Po was forced to grow up in a living Hell because of my failure-"

At this Tigress was about to deny what Tai Lung had just said. She was about to say that he had tried his best to find the Panda all those years ago. Yet the Snow leopard simply held up his paw silencing his Sister before she could even speak as he continued, "-And as a result, Po has experienced what we can only assume to be some of the World's lowest of the low. You are asking someone to trust you just because you may have been a little nice to them, after they went through more than 20 years of…THAT…being beaten…tortured…and worse, by almost every person they may have upset or just simply looked at the wrong way. Asking someone who has seen such terrible things and has probably experienced worse to trust you…it's a lot to ask of anyone Tigress."

Tai Lung then turned around to see that Po had managed to now create a rather sizable distance between them, yet he had stopped once he realized that the two Felines were no longer near him and was now watching the two Kung Fu Masters impatiently. Without turning back to face her, Tai Lung then whispered, "All any of us can do is continue to help him the same way we have been and maybe…some day he might actually call us his friends." With that Tai Lung then began to resume his descent upon the steps with Tigress following close behind as she whispered, "It just seems like a ridiculous amount of effort just to make friends with someone. There have been days when I often wonder if it's a task worth undertaking."

Tai Lung just smirked as he stated, "And yet you are still sneaking off into the Palace archives almost every night." Tigress nearly stopped once Tai Lung mentioned that but before she could demand how he knew about her little excursions, Tai Lung stated as he looked back at her, "I may not know exactly why you are spending so much time down there Tigress, but I have a fairly certain idea that it involves Po in some way."

Tigress didn't respond to the leopards claim and just continued to stare forward. Tai Lung also looked ahead as the two continued to move closer to where the Panda was waiting for them and went back to the previous subject, "It's funny, I've come to learn that many of the things we all take for granted, say Friendship for example-" at this Tai Lung cast a glance over at Tigress who was once again walking beside him and their eyes briefly met before he continued, "-are things that Po treasures above all else. He doesn't call just anybody his friend. In fact, I believe I've only ever heard him mention maybe 2 others that he's ever referred to as his friends, one of whom he also values so much that he even calls her his family."

Tai Lung then finished as Tigress was now looking away from him and down at the Panda they were nearing. Once they got close enough, Po turned around again and started walking once more, taking the steps 2 at a time. Tai Lung then said to Tigress, "Do not abandon the desire to form a connection with someone, Tigress. Believe it or not, I believe you and the others might be closer than you think in terms of Po accepting you all." Tigress wasn't entirely certain of that, but this did prompt her to ask Tai Lung, "And you Tai Lung? How is it that you view … _us,_ after your return to the Jade Palace?"

Tai Lung smirked again as he looked up and said, "I personally feel like if it came down to it, that there isn't a Warrior among the Furious Five that I wouldn't entrust my life to, Po as well. And…-" as Tai Lung was about to finish, he stopped and turned to Tigress once more before he reached up and grabbed her shoulder before saying, "And I hope that one day….you and I might both be able to truly be brother and Sister. I know I wasn't around while you grew up, but I would like to try and make that right now, if you'll let me."

Tigress smiled only slightly at this before she brushed the Snow Leopard's paw off her shoulder and said simply, "Maybe." But Tai Lung could still hear the measure of possibility in her voice and nodded at the Tiger. They were about to resume walking once more, when the atmosphere changed completely as Tigress asked, "And Shifu? Do you think one day the two of you can be in a place like you used to be?"

Tai Lung scoffed as he kicked a stray piece of rubble off of one of the steps, while Tigress continued, "Because personally…from what I've seen, it seems highly unlikely. From a distance, it appears like you are holding Shifu in contempt." Tai Lung was silent for a brief moment before looked Tigress in the eye and said after a long moment, "And you believe I shouldn't? Tigress… everything Shifu did during Po's first month here. Everything he did to try and get rid of him, he did it all in my name, Tigress... he did it because of me."

Upon hearing this Tigress's eyes narrowed in confusion while Tai Lung explained, "The Night I came back, after you told me what had been happening here at the Palace, I confronted Shifu about his treatment towards Po…and he admitted it. He blamed Po's kind for my leaving, and he took 20 years of bottled up anger and rage out on the very Panda that I was sent to recover…and he did so in my name."

Tigress had no idea what to say as she watched Tai Lung begin walking after the Panda once more. After a few seconds, Tigress began to jog lightly before catching up to the snow leopard and said, "I…didn't know." Tai Lung nodded as he spoke while focusing all of his attention on the Panda, "I know that. But you know what? I can forgive him for it. All of the mistreatment, the unfairness and the blame he targeted towards that Panda. I can forgive him of all that, if he would just swallow his insufferable pride and apologize."

Tigress just raised an eyebrow as she asked, "You mean he hasn't done so already? I thought he would have done so your first night here." But Tai Lung simply shook his head no as he clarified and said, "I never said I wanted him to apologize to me, Tigress." It was then that Tigress understood what Tai Lung meant. He wanted Shifu to apologize to Po for his mistreatment without Tai Lung needing to push the issue.

As they approached the bottom of the steps with Po now waiting for the two at the red Gateway, his face clearly showing his displeasure at the two Felines for lagging behind so much, Tigress only said, "You might be about as old as Shifu is before that happens." At this Tai Lung actually released short laugh as they finally came to stand before the Panda who was looking at the pair sourly with his arms crossed as he said, "Finally…I thought your two would never get down those stairs. Can we please get going?"

Tai Lung nodded at the Panda as he said, "Apologies Po, we got a bit caught up in our own conversation. Come; allow me to lead us to Chao Fa's shop. This way." And with that, Tai Lung walked past the Panda who sighed quietly before following the snow leopard, with Tigress now walking by his side. But as they turned down the left street, Tigress looked up just in time to see Po was staring off towards the Center of town towards the direction that his Father's noodle shop was in, as they continued to walk further and further away from it.

* * *

As much as Po loved getting out of the palace and being able to visit his Father and sister, he also wasn't too keen on walking around the Village any more. Ever since Shifu announced to the Valley that Po had officially accepted the Dragon Warrior Title, everything changed. Sure, he was used to catching the villagers staring at him from time to time back whenever Po first came back to the Valley, but back then, he was able to chalk it all up to being the only Panda in the entire village. Now…things were far worse.

Everywhere he went, no matter who he passed by in the street, every single person would stop whatever it was they were doing, and they would greet him with, "Greetings Dragon Warrior," or "It's nice to see you Dragon Warrior." And the worst part of it all, was that each and every time, everyone would bow to him as he neared them.

He _hated_ it.

These people were treating him like he was better than they were. Like his formers Masters demanded him and others like him to address them or behave around them. It was all Po was ever able to compare the Villagers behavior towards him to and it made him sick to his stomach every time he was forced to witness it.

Viper had tried to assure the Panda that the people were only trying to show him their respect, but the thing was, Po didn't want anyone's respect. He didn't want to be treated better than anyone else just because of some stupid Title. In truth, Po didn't even want the thing to begin with…and yet here he was, officially claiming it and hating almost every second of it. But what could he do? Besides, it wasn't all bad. For one…he still had Ming.

The day Ming had ventured to the Village to surprise Po with a visit 3 months ago, she had witnessed the absolute worst part of him when he tried to seriously hurt Shifu after the Red Panda had mistakenly struck the Clouded Leopardess…and it terrified her. The last thing Po ever wanted to do was push Ming away. He even had come to care for her child in the short time of getting to know the small leopard boy and the kid even started referring Po as his uncle.

That day, Po swore never to lose himself the way he did when he saw Ming get hurt. That he would try to do better by his sister, so that she never had to see that side of him ever again. And if that meant becoming this Dragon Warrior, then that's what he decided on doing.

But even Po was a bit worried about whether or not he would be able to follow through with such a goal. After all, his anger was what almost drove Ming away, but it was also his anger that had kept him alive for so long. He knew now that he didn't need to hold onto his anger anymore in order to survive. But after holding such pain and hatred for so many different individuals close to his heart…Po wasn't entirely sure he would be capable of letting it go entirely. But he would try for the ones he cared for.

Tai Lung was another reason. If Po hadn't chosen to accept the title, then Tai Lung wouldn't even be here to be his teacher, and Tigress's family would still be torn apart. If there was one idea Po didn't care for at all…it was being the cause of a family being torn asunder…especially since his own had been torn apart before as well.

And so here Po was walking down the street, with Tai Lung in the lead a few paces ahead of him, while Tigress continued to walk by his side. As they passed many of the villagers roaming the streets, one by one the People would greet the warriors and bow to them all. Tai Lung and Tigress would just nod towards every other Villager they passed in acknowledgement, while Po just sighed heavily and tried to just look away.

Tigress saw this and immediately stepped closer towards the Panda and whispered, "Po, the People are only trying to show there respect for you. As the Dragon Warrior, you are one of the Valley's great protectors and heroes. These people are only trying to show you their gratitude for bearing such a responsibility, the least you can do in return is acknowledge them."

Po just looked at Tigress crossly before he mumbled. "I never asked for anyone's _gratitude_. " Tigress nodded before she sighed and said, "I'm aware, but trust me when I say that it will get easier to accept with time." But Po just growled lightly so that perhaps only Tigress could have heard him, "That's what I'm afraid of." causing Tigress to stop briefly as she allowed Po to pass her while she watched him follow Tai Lung. After sighing a bit if frustration, Tigress quickly picked up her pace once more and together, the 3 resumed their journey towards the tailor's shop.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tai Lung to lead Po and Tigress to Chao Fa's shop over on the west side of the Village, much to Po's pleasure, and fortunately the crowds around them had died down significantly unlike when they first entered the village, so there weren't so many people around to greet the 3 warriors which also played a significant factor in improving Po's attitude.

As Tai Lung entered the shop first, a small bell hanging from above was struck with the door, causing a somewhat loud ***ding*** to reverberate throughout the shop, alerting whoever was inside that more customers had entered. Once Po and Tigress had entered the shop, Tai Lung then called out, "Chao Fa!" while Po began busying himself with observing his new surroundings.

This was his first time ever stepping foot into this particular shop. Heck he had only ever been in this part of the Village a hand full of times to begin with, yet Po was definitely impressed with what he was seeing. The walls were lined with so many clothes that Po couldn't actually tell for certain what color the walls were. There were so many different types of clothes on display all around him; from various robes, to tunics, pants, shoes, dresses, shawls and more. And even though he was standing in front of it all, Po felt like the selection simply went on forever.

"Wow." Was all Po could say at first before he managed to add, "Mrs. Yu definitely doesn't have THIS many clothes in _her_ store." Tigress nodded as she began walking over towards a display of red training vests similar to her own while saying, "Crane did warn you that Chao Fa tends to go a tad overboard with his work."

Po just nodded as he continued turning his head and looking all around the shop, yet he refused to move from where he was currently standing. That was until Tai Lung shouted once more, causing Po to turn and look over at the Snow Leopard who was standing in front of the counter, "CHAO FA! Where in the name of China are you!?"

It was here where Po spoke up and asked "I know I'm the one who usually doesn't like waiting around… but wasn't that a bit…loud?" Tai Lung just crossed his arms as he turned and leaned up against the counter and pointed out, "First of all, he's the one who told us when we should bring you here in the first place and second, he has no business calling us out here and then making us wait, especially…" but Tai Lung stopped himself realizing what it was he was about to say and out Chao Fa making the Dragon Warrior wait.

Po was just looking at the Leopard clearly confused much to Tai Lung's relief and was about to ask what the snow leopard meant when Tigress came to Tai Lung's rescue and said, "Don't worry about it. He's on his way out, I can hear him moving in the back. Just be patient and Po?" at this Po turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at the female tiger before Tigress finished, "I mean it. You must be patient and let Chao Fa do his job. He won't sell you anything that he thinks won't look appropriate for the Dragon Warrior. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can visit your Father."

Hearing this, Po took a deep breath before releasing it and nodded his head in understanding. If he could just get through this visit, he could finally get out of this shop and over to his Dad's. Just then, the 3 warriors all heard an older voice calling out from the back, "Yes, yes, I 'm coming! Please be patient, I am on my way! Please forgive me!"

Turning to face the back of the shop where the older voice was coming from; Po, Tigress and Tai Lung soon saw a familiar older Goat man, wearing a bright Jade green robe with silver trims, walking out from behind a red curtain that was blocking a doorway to a back room. Immediately Po recognized the goat as the very man who came up to the Palace 2 months back and the large Panda almost failed to keep himself from releasing an agitated groan. He just hoped that this time the goat didn't need that tape measure that Viper was talking about before.

The goat quickly made his way to stand before the Warriors as he bowed deeply in respect to each of them while saying, "My deepest and most sincere apologies Masters! Forgive me, but I was in the back working on a new piece and I failed to hear my bell ring."

Tai Lung uncrossed his arms as he looked down at the Goat and said, "Calm yourself Chao Fa, the point is that you are here now and as requested we have come to retrieve your latest works." At this, Chao immediately turned to face the Giant Panda and looked up to say, "The Dragon Warrior… in my shop! Oh, people will come from all over China once word spreads that the Dragon Warrior is now wearing _my_ designs!"

Po's brow furrowed slightly before he looked over at Tigress and asked, "I thought we were here for clothes?" Tigress and Tai Lung just stared at the Panda briefly before realizing Po actually didn't understand Chao Fa actually meant his clothes when he said his designs. Fortunately, the old goat seemed to take it as a joke and started to laugh jubilantly while saying, "Ha ha haaa! Very amusing Dragon Warrior. If you don't mind me saying, I was a bit concerned after I first met you a few months back, but now I see that you do indeed possess a sense of humor."

Po was now staring at the goat like he was nuts, clearly confused about what was going on when Tai Lung cleared his throat and pointed out, "Excuse me Chao Fa, but I'm afraid we are on a bit of a schedule. Perhaps you could bring us what we have come for?"

The goat turned to face Tai Lung briefly while agreeing, "Of course, Master Tai Lung. I shall go and fetch everything I have prepared for the Dragon Warrior at once, but first…" at this Chao Fa turned back to look at Po and said while taking a good look at the tattered pants and torn vest Po was wearinig, "We simply must get you into one of my new arrangements for you, Dragon Warrior and I know just the perfect thing!"

And with that, the older goat stepped forward and began pushing Po towards the back of the shop, with Po blurting out several protests, "Wait, what? No please, I have somewhere to be!" but Chao Fa wasn't taking no for an answer as he countered, "Nonsense Dragon Warrior, we simply can't have you leaving my shop in the same _rags_ that you came in with! Honestly what would the people think?"

Meanwhile, all Tigress and Tai Lung could do was watch as the Massive Panda unwillingly allowed himself to be pushed towards the back of the shop by a creature less than one fourth his size, as they listened to the Panda protest, "Please mister, my name is Po…and what _rags_!?" Once they watched Po disappear behind a blue curtain, Tai Lung and Tigress both turned to look at each other before Tai Lung stated, "I don't care how strong Po is…I've never seen anyone win in a battle of wills against Chao Fa." Tigress simply nodded before adding, "We might actually be here for a while."

For a few minutes later, both felines listened to almost near constant bickering between the Panda and the goat, as Chao Fa fussed over which of his fine works he thought the Dragon Warrior should wear, while Po was simply agreeing to wear the first thing he saw if it meant he could just get out of there as soon as possible. But throughout it all, Tigress and Tai Lung simply tried to ignore the arguing going on in the back, that is until both felines heard the Panda nearly shout, "-I can get dressed myself!"

Instantly both Tigress and Tai Lung looked up and over towards the back of the shop before exchanging worried glances with each other, both thinking the exact same thing. Chao Fa could then be heard saying, "Nonsense Dragon Warrior. Besides, I need to be certain that it all fits properly. Now if you would kindly remove your vest." Tai Lung then took a step towards the changing area while calling out, "Chao Fa, perhaps you should allow the Dragon Warrior his privacy?" It was more of demand than a suggestion, yet the old goat still refused as he shouted back, "Forgive me Master, but you do not see me advising you on how to defend the Valley of Peace. Now Dragon Warrior, if you would be so kind?"

Tai Lung waited for a few seconds watching the back of the store before he heard a heavy sigh coming from the Panda before he could hear the slightest whisper, "Fine." And Tai Lung knew Po had resigned himself to his fate. For perhaps the longest seconds of their lives, Tigress and Tai Lung had their eyes glued to the back of the shop, as they waited for something to happen. In no time, after what Tigress could assume to be the duration of Po unwillingly removing his tattered vest, Tigress and Tai Lung both heard a barely audible gasp coming from Chao Fa, as he had no doubt just got his first look at all of the Scars Po kept covered up under his clothes, both on his chest, and his back.

After another moment, Tigress and Tai Lung both could hear the old goat man whisper, "Forgive me Dragon Warrior…I…I shall give you your space…Forgive me…please." There was no reply that came from the Giant Panda as the two Masters watched while Chao Fa pulled the curtain back to exit the private changing room and Tigress was just able to catch a glimpse of the Panda standing in the room beyond with his back turned to the room behind him as he was staring at the wall at the back. but judging by the bear's posture, he was on the verge of losing his temper with the goat. Then the curtain blocked her view of him once more.

As Chao Fa made his way over to the two Masters, he came to stand before Tai Lung and the Snow Leopard began, "Chao…about Po-" but before the Leopard could finish, Chao Fa spoke while staring out the window into the bustling street outside his shop, "I have been preparing clothes for Kung Fu Warriors, be it for training or special occasions for a very, VERY, long time Master Tai Lung. Even long since before the day you first stepped foot in my shop with Master Shifu and the Late Grandmaster Oogway perhaps more than 35 years ago. I have seen the consequences of what sort of life you warriors lead…the wounds that never fade away completely…but…Never…Never have I witnessed so much…pain…on one individual before in all my years. Never. I saw he had some scars on his upper arms when I first measured him…but I… I never knew about the others."

Chao Fa then proceeded to walk behind his counter while Tai Lung said nothing, only turned his head and sighed as he looked out the window into the village. Tigress however had started walking towards the back of the shop towards the changing area. As she moved, Chao Fa watched her make her way towards the back of the shop yet never said a word while Tai Lung moved across the shop to lean up against the opposite wall.

As Tigress came to stand outside the curtain, she could easily hear the Panda on the other side of the hanging fabric. Po was taking several deep breaths trying to calm himself down and for a moment Tigress never said a word, she simply turned and leaned up against the nearby wall and waited before speaking. After listening to the Panda shuffle around in the back for a few moments, Tigress then called out "Po…are…are you alright?"

There was a pause as the movement behind the curtain stopped and Tigress figured Po was now staring at the curtain in the direction her voice had come from. After a few seconds, Tigress moved to stand in front of the Curtain and started, "Po, is there something that we can-" but before Tigress could finish, the curtain was pushed aside and the Giant Panda stepped through, only to come to stand face to face with the Tiger Master who was waiting for him, as she finished, "-do?"

As Tigress laid eyes on the Panda, her eyes widened slightly as she got a good look at him in his new attire. There Po was now standing in a Pair of clean, freshly fashioned black training pants, made from what Tigress noticed to be a similar material to her own as well as Tai Lung's. Po's arms were still indeed wrapped up with the same wrappings he walked in with, from the base of his wrists to just below his elbows to hide the 9 rings that had been burned into his flesh over the past 20 years.

And instead of the cheap black fabric vest he came in with, Po was now wearing a sharp Silver training vest that he had strapped up the front of to conceal his chest, with a large Yin-Yang symbol on the upper back of the vest which was being wrapped around by a Jade green Dragon, much like the golden one hanging above the Sacred Moon Pool within the Hall of Heroes.

Tigress was so caught up in admiring the Dragon Warrior's attire that she almost never even heard the Panda mutter, "I said I can get dressed myself." Tigress then snapped back to reality, as she briefly shook her head and straightened up before saying, "Of course. So…what is your opinion?" Po then stepped around the Tiger as he began to test the durability of his vest by bringing his arms around and crossing them in front of him, stretching the material around his back. Mush to his surprise, the fabric seemed to stretch along with him, not tearing even once and then retracted back into place once he relaxed his arms.

Looking up, Po saw Tai Lung walking over towards him as he turned to Tigress and said simply, "It fits." Once Tai Lung came to a stop, he briefly gave Po a once over before nodding his head in approval and said, "You look good, Po. Now you're starting to look like a real Kung Fu warrior." Po just huffed slightly but nodded in acceptance all the same. Tai Lung then turned to face Chao Fa and said, "A fine job once again Chao Fa."

The Goat looked over and began walking back around from the counter now that he had managed to compose himself a bit and said, "Yes… Yes I believe it is. The material in these clothes will not fade or weaken as fast as your previous…attire, Dragon Warrior and will be able to stand up to the stresses of your future training with greater ease. There are of course more clothes that I have prepared for you of course, but seeing that you are on a schedule I can, just package those up for you in the back and you can inspect them at your earliest convenience."

Po just nodded at the goat briefly but refused to make eye contact which was fine since Chao Fa was also having difficulty looking up at the Giant Panda. Tai Lung then said, "That would be appreciated Chao Fa." And with that the Goat bowed to the three warriors, forcing Po to look away slightly before retreating towards the back room behind the counter. As he walked away, Po had retreated back into the changing room to retrieve his older clothes. Maybe Mrs. Yu could fix them for him again. Even though he now had newer clothes, his Father had bought him these ones 6 months ago and they were special to the Giant Panda.

* * *

In no time at all, Chao Fa returned with two crates filled with what Po assumed to be his new training clothes along with a smaller wooden rectangular box which Chao Fa explained was the Dragon Warrior's special attire for the upcoming spring Festival in a few weeks. Once everything was brought up, Po and Tigress walked up to the counter as the goat then said, "Now, although these clothes are indeed for the Dragon Warrior, I do still run a business and must charge you for the clothes. "

Po nodded quickly that he understood and said, "Of course." He wouldn't have had someone spend so much time making something just for him and not compensate them for their trouble. Chao Fa smiled as he said, "Excellent! So, since I have been given the honor of crafting some of the first clothes for the Dragon Warrior himself-" at this point Tigress noticed Po's face fall slightly while the Goat continued, "- I could not possibly accept anything above 700 Yuan. That will be enough to cover the expenses for the materials needed to craft the clothes."

Tai Lung and Tigress's eyes shot wide open in surprise. Based on everything Chao Fa had made for Po, including perhaps a dozen complete sets of training clothes in addition to the Spring Festival piece, Chao Fa should have been charging Po at least twice as much. Tigress then asked uncertainly, "Are you certain, Chao Fa?" but the goat simply nodded and said, "Quite certain, Master Tigress."

It was here where Tigress looked over at Tai Lung and nodded her head briefly, sending Tai Lung a quick signal. The snow leopard nodded before he stepped off to the side and said, "Chao Fa, there is one other thing I would wish to discuss with you." As the goat walked around the counter and over to the Leopard Master to talk, Tigress then turned to Po and whispered, "Alright, now for that Lesson I mentioned this morning." causing Po to look over at the Tiger Master attentively as he began to pay attention.

Tigress then said, "I know you don't have much experience with money, so while Tai Lung distracts Chao Fa, you and I are going to count out the payment." Po just stared at Tigress for a brief moment. It was true, although he could now count higher than he ever could in his life before, thanks to the Warriors at the Jade Palace spending time with him on improving his education, Po still had very little experience with money. In the shop, he just cooked in the back while his Father handled all the money stuff and Ming would work out front in the dining area.

After giving Tigress a brief nod, Po reached for the pouch she had given him a while ago and began to dump its contents onto the counter while Tigress quietly began to assist him in counting it all out, moving coins across the counter with him and stacking them into small piles, while Tai Lung kept Chao Fa busy talking about some sort of new Jade green robe for the Grandmaster.

As Tigress continued to help Po count out the money, Po was only paying half attention to it as he continued to look up from the counter and over towards the Feline's face, more specifically her eyes, as he noticed the bags that were now formed underneath. As he listened to the Tiger continue to quietly explain how the money worked, Po found himself worrying less about the coins, and more about what Tigress had been up to that was keeping her from getting enough sleep.

Once Po and Tigress had set aside the appropriate amount, Tigress looked back over at Tai Lung who was occasionally looking over in her direction and gave him a slight nod, to which Tai Lung's face relaxed and he ended his conversation abruptly.

Once Tai Lung and Chao Fa returned to the counter, the goat saw that the Dragon Warrior had set aside the payment already and the goat looked up and smiled gratefully to the Panda and proceeded to place the money in his cashbox. "Are you sure that's going to be enough?" Chao Fa looked up to see the Dragon Warrior who had asked the question frowning down at him, to which the old goat just waved the issue aside and said, "Absolutely… and I must say it was an honor to do business with you all today. Should I fetch a cart for you Masters to haul these in?"

Tai Lung just shook his head as Po quickly walked over and picked up one of the larger crates under his massive arms like it was nothing, with the slightly smaller box holding the spring festival outfit sitting on top, directly underneath the Panda's arm. As Tai Lung lifted the second Crate he said to Chao Fa as he began heading over towards the door, "I think we can manage. I shall give the Grandmaster your regards." Chao Fa nodded as he called back, "Please do, Masters!"

And with that, Chao Fa watched as Tai Lung followed The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress out of the shop and turn right towards the center of the Village. Once the 3 warriors disappeared from view, Chao Fa was about to retreat back into his workshop when a slight glimmer caught his eye. Turning towards the end of the counter, Chao Fa gasped as he saw a second pile of coins piled up just sitting there. The old goat couldn't believe it; did the Dragon Warrior leave all that money for him? Or was it one of the other Masters? Chao Fa quickly walked over and counted the money to see there was about 300 Yuan altogether.

Chao Fa then turned and ran outside his shop just in time to see the 3 warriors turning down the left street with the Dragon Warrior now walking towards the back of the group carrying his crate and box. Chao Fa watched as Po turned back one last time to see the goat staring at him with a face covered in surprise and disbelief, as the Panda only smirked and waved goodbye with his free paw and continued on his way until he was out of the old goat's sight.

Chao Fa just stood there in the middle of the street in wonder for a long moment as many of the Valley's citizens continued to walk around him, before he looked up into the sky and smiled as he whispered, "A fine choice you have made in naming the Dragon Warrior Master Oogway…a fine choice indeed." before the old goat turned back and re-entered his shop, ready to get back to work on the many orders he had to catch up on.

* * *

**Sorry to stop it here, but this chapter actually came out longer than I anticipated. Hate it when that happens.  
**

**Thanks for reading you guys and for the incredible support. only 2 Chapters before this and already over 50 reviews!? **

**Mind...Blown!**

**Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
